


Childhood Sweethearts

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AT SOME POINT - chap 5 & 6, Alternate Universe - Birds, Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, ClotsWeek, Cooking, Crow au, Crow-verse, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, I'm tired, Just Babies, M/M, Office Worker Yamaguchi Tadashi, PDA, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Retail-Office, Romantic Fluff, Sassy!Yams, Sendai Frogs, Sexy Fluff, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, So many tags, Soft!Tsukki, Spoilers, Spring tournament, THEY'RE REAL CROWS, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Tsukki!Crow is adorable, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Tsukkiyama Week, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Boyfriend, Yams!Crow is so cute, before I forget, everything else is teen and up audiences, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamatsukki
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Uma coletânea de shots atendendo a "TsukkiYama Week - 2020"Cada oneshot terá seu próprio resumo.* Cada uma dessas fics foi publicada em 08-09/2020 no site Spirit *** If you only know English and want to read this fanfic, do it, like me and others (non english speaking) and translate with google translator, you lazies! :D ***** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Furudate, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen, e por isso mesmo eu nem precisei fazer muita coisa, eles já são perfeitos de fábrica ***
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Querendo negar, querendo concordar

**Author's Note:**

> Para o time dos Sendai Frogs era normal ver o dedicado Yamaguchi Tadashi nos treinos ou na arquibancada torcendo, afinal, ele era o namorado atencioso de Tsukishima Kei.
> 
> Exceto que Tadashi nunca confirmou essa relação, e isso estava matando Kei dia após dia.
> 
> [TsukkiYama Week] → Dia 1 
> 
> Temas Escolhidos:  
> ~> kiss ✅ affection ✅ fake relationship ✅ 
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Querendo negar, querendo concordar

Tsukishima se alinhou com seus colegas, ele automaticamente sentiu uma cotovelada na costela, quando olhou para baixo Kyoutani mostrava os dentes em um sorriso malicioso.

— Oh, teu boy tá aqui, Tsukishima!

Alegremente ele apontou para a arquibancada, e Kei pôde ver Yamaguchi Tadashi, alto e moreno, batendo os cones verdes dos Frogs e gritando seu apelido de infância, os olhos de Kyoutani brilhavam encarando Tsukishima, e Kei odiou aquele loiro tanto...

— Cala a boca.

O xingamento saiu ácido como sempre, mas a contrariedade escorreu dele e Tsukishima sem perceber já estava sorrindo quando ergueu a mão e cumprimentou Yamaguchi, a reação de seu corpo era imediata, o interior aqueceu e isso faz as borboletas se revoltarem em seu peito.

O jogo começou e no primeiro _rally_ Tsukki subiu com Koganegawa para o primeiro bloqueio do jogo, a emoção de ver a bola bater no chão é infinitamente menor do que a sensação de calor quando ele ouviu a voz de seu melhor amigo, acima de qualquer outra voz naquela quadra.

— IKE, IKE IKE, TSUKKI!

A torcida respondia frenética e automaticamente ao grito puxado por Tadashi, o sorriso dele era imenso e dominou o coração de Kei.

— Woow, esse foi só o primeiro e você já está assim!

A observação desprezível veio de Kogane que apontava para seu rosto, Tsukishima zombou e virou a face corada seguindo a rotação da quadra, ele arrumou os óculos puxando o elástico atrás dos cabelos apenas para ter algo para fazer com os dedos, e deu as costas para os gritos da torcida atento ao próximo ataque, “ _será que nunca conseguiria se acostumar com Yamaguchi torcendo por ele?”_

Uma respiração profunda e ele pensava que estava pronto para o próximo bloqueio, aos poucos se acostumando com o clima da torcida e do jogo, não era tão difícil ficar motivado com o sorriso de Yamaguchi resplandecente como uma constelação acima na arquibancada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O jogo terminou e Tsukishima saiu do ginásio com seus colegas de time, os caras do Datekou estavam lá — mal-encarados como sempre — esperando Kogane, mas logo atrás deles estava a única pessoa que tomava a atenção de Tsukishima por mais de alguns momentos.

— Tsukki!!! — Yamaguchi correu para ele, o verde caía tão bem nele que era impróprio, o estômago de Kei cambalhotou quando as borboletas se debateram em seu interior ao assistir os olhos plissados de Tadashi se aproximando dele, em um instante o moreno estava pendurado em seu pescoço. — Você foi incrível hoje!! Aquele ponto que você fez quando pulou muito acima do bloqueio... nossa, Tsukki, fiquei todo arrepiado, na verdade estou arrepiado agora mesmo só de lembrar, olha!

Ele estava muito perto, o nariz sardento a um milímetro de distância do nariz de Tsukishima, e antes que o loiro se perdesse totalmente, Tadashi se afastou. Os braços caíram do pescoço de Kei quando o amigo puxou a manga da jaqueta verde expondo o braço moreno salpicado de sardas, os pelos escuros espetados em uma onda de arrepios e os dedos de Tsukishima formigaram na vontade de deslizarem por ali.

— Não foi nada demais. — Tsukishima escolheu empurrar os óculos acima da ponte do nariz, fingindo que eles escorregaram quando o amigo se dependurou nele, era uma escolha quase covarde, porque o que queria mesmo era correr os dedos na pele aquecida de Yamaguchi.

Uma vez que estavam frente à frente, Tsukishima podia ver os olhos brilhantes e orgulhosos de Yamaguchi, Tadashi puxou dele a bolsa esportiva e a colocou no próprio ombro, Kei ficou só com a mochila contendo quase nada, ele brincou com as alças desviando o olhar do rosto feliz de Yamaguchi, não sabia bem para onde olhar quando aqueles olhos verdes tocavam os seus, portanto resolveu liderar a caminhada em direção à descida das escadas do Ginásio.

Um tapinha em seu ombro o fez oscilar sobre os pés, Yamaguchi não estava preocupado em derrubá-lo da escada quando serpenteou o braço pelos ombros dele, muito menos em parar seu coração, aparentemente.

— O que está dizendo, Tsukki! Todos concordam comigo, os Frogs estão indo rumo à 1ª divisão graças ao seu bloqueio e os pontos que você faz!

Tsukishima parou faltando alguns degraus para terminar a descida das escadas e Yamaguchi naturalmente apanhou sua mão, sem pensar Kei aceitou o calor apertado e desceu o restante do caminho, ele encarou os próprios pés sentindo uma ridícula felicidade apenas por estar sendo segurado por Yamaguchi.

Kei desceu as escadas sem ver o chão que pisava, ele respondia uma e outa coisa que Yamaguchi dizia apenas com murmúrios, na verdade parecia estar flutuando levado pela voz doce de Tadashi, seu coração batendo acelerado ainda, mas era tão bom...

Enquanto chegavam ao pé das escadas conversando, Tsukishima olhou para o alto da escadaria e avistou seus colegas de time saindo também, Kyoutani acenou para eles, Yamaguchi meneou a cabeça educadamente, ainda puxando Tsukishima pela mão, como se ainda o estivesse ajudando a descer as escadas, então voltou a apontar momentos do jogo que ele adorou, informando que Akiteru mandou uma mensagem se desculpando por não ter vindo, mas também compartilhando um link privado de um vídeo contendo a gravação do jogo.

Gravação essa que obviamente Yamaguchi assistiria incansavelmente.

Distraído, Yamaguchi não viu os olhares que Kyoutani enviava para eles, nem a maneira como as pontas das orelhas de Tsukishima corava levemente por causa das expressões dos outros colegas que iam com Kyoutani.

Absorto em seu próprio universo, onde só haviam os dois, Tsukishima também não percebeu quando uma mão grande e pesada se apoiou em seus ombros, e ele só percebeu isso quando o calor de sua mão desapareceu e a expressão feliz de Yamaguchi esvaziou-se um pouco pela interrupção.

— Tsukki!! — Alegre como sempre Kogane alcançou-os, atrás deles ainda descendo o último degrau da escada estavam ex-jogadores da Datekou. — Vocês não querem sair comigo e os caras?! Vamos em um lugar aqui perto comer!

— Não. — Tsukishima respondeu automaticamente, e não sentiu nenhum remorso apesar do beicinho que surgiu nos lábios de Kogane.

O levantador olhou dele para Yamaguchi, seus olhos brilhantes e pedintes não costumavam funcionar com Kei, mas era completamente diferente quando aplicados em Tadashi...

Depois do choque de Yamaguchi quando descobriu que Kogane era um colega de time de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi e o cara ficaram estranhamente amigos, o que não significava que Tsukishima gostava mais dele, se possível, cada dia detestava mais as interrupções e falta de tato daquele levantador que só rivalizavam com a obtusidade de Hinata e Kageyama às vezes...

— Eh... hum... — Yamaguchi olhou de um para o outro, Tsukishima realmente não parecia animado para ir a lugar nenhum, mas a apreensão quando Tadashi olhava para Koganegawa era palpável. — Eu... preparei uma refeição para o Tsukki... se não se importa, podemos deixar para outra vez?!

A voz dele era suave e totalmente amigável, os olhos dourados de Kei pousaram nele avaliando a veracidade da informação enquanto Yamaguchi coçava a nuca desajeitado, Kogane olhava para o moreno maravilhado, Tsukishima não sabia se gostava ou não desse olhar.

— Ahhh!! Como esperado de um namorado atento!! — Kogane falou alegremente, ele bateu no ombro de Tsukishima e em seguida no de Yamaguchi, envolvendo-os com seus longos braços. — Wow! Tsukki, você é um cara de muita sorte!

— Oi! Nós não... — Tsukishima começou, mas foi interrompido.

— Yama, no próximo jogo não prepare a refeição do Tsukki, porque vamos ao restaurante que eu escolhi!— Kogane falou resoluto, ao ouvir o apelido que o colega deu a Yamaguchi, Tsukishima sentiu um estremecimento no corpo que nada tinha a ver com o vento que soprou, um pouco distante Futakuchi e Aone observavam em silêncio enquanto Sakunami sorria. — Eles têm as melhores e mais completas refeições, ideais para repor as energias pós-jogo! Claro que não serão melhores que as suas, Yama, mas vou dar o telefone para o Tsukki e você pode ligar e pedir algo especial para o dia, certo? Vai ser por minha conta!

Yamaguchi sorriu concordando amavelmente enquanto Kogane terminou sua tagarelação e se afastou acenando.

— Eles são idiotas. — Tsukishima disse silenciosamente.

— Eles são atenciosos, Tsukki. — Yamaguchi o corrigiu.

Kei estalou a língua enquanto os dois voltaram a caminhar.

— Eles pulam para as conclusões mais precipitadas.

— Sobre o quê?! — Yamaguchi olhou abertamente para ele, olhos verdes cintilantes e uma sobrancelha erguida esperando uma resposta que Tsukishima não queria dar, ele se ateve a encolher os ombros desdenhosamente, Yamaguchi sorriu, algo revirando em seu estômago enquanto assistia Tsukishima corando.

_“Sobre sermos namorados”_ Tsukishima pensou _“Nós somos? Você não me disse que éramos, disse?”_ Kei continuou emburrado, ele estava querendo concordar com os colegas, mas também querendo negar...

Yamaguchi fingia não ver seu debate interno, depois diziam que Tsukishima era o malvado e sangue frio ali...

Em seguida andaram em um silêncio confortável que era muito próprio deles, os braços se tocando eventualmente, eles podiam sentir o calor um do outro e Yamaguchi sorria por qualquer motivo que Tsukishima não sabia e preferia não perguntar, ele afundou as mãos nos bolsos para resistir a vontade de apanhar as mãos do outro de volta.

Tsukishima _queria_ que as conclusões de Kogane e Kyoutani fossem corretas, mas a verdade era que ele e Yamaguchi _não eram_ namorados...

_“Não que ele tenha me dito, certo?_ ” E isso estava enlouquecendo-o...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dias depois, Yamaguchi saiu mais cedo do trabalho e chegava ao ginásio onde os Frogs treinavam, ele se dirigiu para a arquibancada onde poderia assistir ao final do treino sem ser notado. Não enviara mensagem a Tsukishima avisando que estava ali, não _ainda_ , porque gostaria de fazer uma pequena surpresa.

Assim que colocou os olhos na quadra já pôde ver Tsukishima treinando recepções dos saques de Kyoutani, era satisfatório assistir o quanto Tsukki evoluiu desde os tempos que ele chegava a ser focado por não ser bom nas defesas.

O treino já estava bem no final, e vários colegas se despediam deles, Kogane apareceu de volta na quadra, parecia ter desistido de ir embora quando apanhou a bola e atirou para Kyoutani.

— Vamos treinar passes e cortadas com o Tsukki!

Para orgulho de Yamaguchi Tsukishima sorriu acidamente, mas não se afastou do treino e muito menos declinou o convite, muito pelo contrário, ele se posicionou junto a rede para bloquear as jogadas dos dois colegas.

Yamaguchi se deliciou assistindo como o ex-bloqueador do Karasuno não deixava passar nenhuma bola, todas indo diretamente de seus dedos para o chão, ou para o alto, em uma jogada específica, Kyoutani tomou espaço na quadra, Kogane sorriu lendo o que o atacante pedia.

Tsukki não se moveu, mesmo não os olhando diretamente ele pulou certeiro e matou a cruzada que Kyoutani tentou.

— Tsukki é muito bom... — Kogane tinha olhos arregalados e uma voz chorosa, mas ele estava na verdade dividido entre feliz e frustrado. — Não sei como vamos fugir de um bloqueio assim.

— Os bloqueios dos nossos adversários são muito melhores que o meu. — Tsukishima se afastou apanhando a toalha e secando a nuca.

— Graças a porra, você está errado. — Kyoutani falou bebendo água. — E pra mim já está bom por hoje.

Ele saiu sem se despedir formalmente, Tsukishima ainda estava pensando em como ele conseguiu reagir a cruzada de Kyoutani, mesmo que tenha pensado que seria uma paralela até o último instante, foi então que viu Kogane acenando freneticamente para a arquibancada, ele virou-se de costas sem querer assistir a interação do levantador com os amigos que volta e meia apareciam, quando sentiu um encontrão.

— Seu namorado está aqui, Tsukki!! — Os olhos verdes clarinhos de Kogane piscaram. — Deve ser muito bom ter um namorado tão atencioso assim...

— Ele não... — Tsukishima começou se virando para a arquibancada, mas seus olhos encontraram os de Yamaguchi e ele esqueceu o que ia dizer.

Várias perguntas correram pela mente de Tsukishima, _“desde quando Yamaguchi estava ali? Por que não avisou que viria?” “como não notei antes?”_ E, principalmente _“Posso dizer que ele é meu namorado só por isso?”_ mas todas as perguntas morreram quando simplesmente ergueu a mão e acenou de volta.

Yamaguchi esperou Tsukishima sair, e foi uma longa espera porque Tsukki fora o último a atravessar o corredor que vinha do vestiário, Kyoutani tinha passado antes e Kogane logo em seguida, dizendo que _“Tsukki está vindo”_ , e de fato quando isso aconteceu Tadashi correu para ele, se atirando em seus braços depois de um dia inteiro sem vê-lo.

— Tsukki! Como foi hoje? — Ele falou ainda com os lábios rente ao pescoço de Tsukishima, o loiro demorou a soltá-lo, ou Tadashi queria acreditar nisso. — O meu foi uma confusão...

De alguma forma eles se afastaram porque não poderiam ficar tanto tempo um nos braços do outro, Tsukishima pensou, não era algo que amigos faziam muito...

_Mas se Yamaguchi dissesse que eles eram namorados..._

— Tudo normal. — Tsukishima respondeu quando eles voltaram a caminha lado a lado, Yamaguchi puxou a bolsa esportiva como sempre fazia. — Você não avisou que vinha.

— Hehe...

Bastou essa resposta de Yamaguchi, olhos apertados em um sorriso cativante, e os insetos petulantes voltaram a bater asas no estômago de Tsukishima.

Eles foram para casa, o moreno contando de seu dia, eram os últimos da faculdade, e ele invejava Tsukki por ser tão responsável que não estava nem mesmo preocupado, os trabalhos finais todos entregues com antecedência surreal por causa do iminente começo da temporada da V-League.

— Yamaguchi... — Tsukishima chamou assim que eles chegaram no _genkan_ do apartamento pequeno que dividiam.

— Sim, Tsukki?

Yamaguchi o observou curioso, ele despiu a jaqueta e a colocou no cabideiro da entrada, enquanto Tsukishima fazia o mesmo processo, Tadashi trocou os sapatos no _genkan_ e finalmente, atravessando o arco da porta, adentrou na sala pequena se atirou ao sofá.

Kei pairou na frente dele, se agigantando com seus 1m95.

— Preciso perguntar uma coisa. — O loiro disse com a voz grave, era muito próprio de Tsukishima avisar que perguntaria algo, e isso só acontecia quando era qualquer coisa particularmente difícil para ele ou para a outra pessoa, Yamaguchi sentiu os joelhos dos dois tocando levemente, a garganta dele apertou enquanto assistiu as orelhas de Tsukki avermelhando gradualmente. — Você não se incomoda?

— Com o quê, Tsukki? — Yamaguchi viu quando a vermelhidão das orelhas de Tsukishima escorreu em direção às maçãs do rosto, seu próprio rosto aqueceu.

— Com... — Yamaguchi sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões, porque Tsukki estava gaguejando. — Isso que eles falam.

Yamaguchi não conseguia mais pensar direito, ele esticou a mão e puxou Tsukki para baixo, o loiro ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, a mão do moreno acariciou a mandíbula áspera de Kei, ele notou que o loiro talvez não fizera a barba naquele dia.

— Isso... — Tadashi murmurou, a voz rouca porque não tinha certeza de como manter a conversa, só queria continuar escutando Tsukki falar. — ...O quê?

Tsukishima queria muito ter bebido algum tipo de inseticida para calar as malditas borboletas que faziam um estardalhaço em seu peito, ele sentia que o ar da sala estava pesado, a pouca luz alaranjada que penetrava pelas cortinas da sala brilhavam na lateral da face de Yamaguchi.

— Você sabe. — Tsukishima virou o rosto, não podia dizer isso em voz alta, porque se Yamaguchi negasse... se Yamaguchi discordasse... ele não suportaria... — Sobre você ser... sobre nós...

Às vezes é bom viver em cima de hipóteses, de repente, Tsukishima não queria mais que Yamaguchi falasse nada...

Yamaguchi apanhou o rosto de Tsukishima com as duas mãos, ele se inclinou um pouco na direção dele, os polegares brincando com as maçãs do rosto afiadas, o toque deslizando até o pescoço, tão afetuoso, tão familiar...

— Eles não estão errados... — Yamaguchi falou rente aos lábios vermelhos de Tsukishima, que o encarava de volta com expectativa. — O que mais eu seria, se não _o seu namorado_ , Tsukki...

— Oh.

Kei respondeu bobamente, hipnotizado ele apertou os olhos e separou os lábios, toda a apreensão esvaiu dele, o calor em seu estômago se acumulando com a expectativa, o coração batendo rápido contra suas costelas, ele se impulsionou minimamente para frente, e então...

— Você precisa comer algo, Tsukki... — A boca de Yamaguchi apertou-se contra sua testa em um beijinho estalado, os braços dele puxaram Tsukishima contra seu peito, e Kei agora podia sentir as batidas tempestuosas do coração de Tadashi. — Pode ir tomar banho, deixei almôndegas congeladas no freezer, e legumes cozidos no vapor, vou colocar arroz na panela elétrica e preparar algo bem rápido, sim?

Yamaguchi ajudou-o a levantar-se, e o empurrou na direção do banheiro.

Sozinho na cozinha, mexendo um molho de tomate onde as almôndegas ferviam, distraidamente Yamaguchi calculava quanto tempo Tsukishima levou para notar que eles eram de fato, _namorados_.


	2. É melhor com a calda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi sempre prepara refeições completas para que Tsukishima possa repor todos os minerais depois de um jogo, mas qual não é a surpresa de Yamaguchi quando é Tsukishima quem prepara algo para ele... 
> 
> [TsukkiYama Week] → Dia 2
> 
> Temas Escolhidos:  
> ~> domestic ✅ roommates ✅ 
> 
> → Essa fic pode ou não ser sequência da fic do "Dia 1" ("Nunca dito")
> 
> Há spoilers do mangá, como vocês já sabem!
> 
> * a capa eu mesma que fiz com imagens do pinterest *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## As panquecas favoritas

O jogo foi especialmente cansativo, mas depois de comer, tomar um banho adequado e, principalmente, oito horas ininterruptas de sono, Tsukishima está novo em folha e pronto para uma nova jornada.

Sorrindo bobamente para o teto, ele acabava de acordar e apertou a ponte do nariz tentando evitar de repassar em mente o que queria fazer, Tsukishima se levantou da cama e fez a higiene matinal, no espelho do banheiro viu seu reflexo desfocado pela ausência dos óculos, mas mesmo fora de foco podia ver que não havia olheiras nem sinal de cansaço, e isso era sempre uma boa notícia se ele não queria ouvir os sermões de seu colega de apartamento que o cobria de cuidados.

Realmente, Tsukishima estava acostumado ao zelo que sua mãe e seu irmão tinham para com ele, mesmo que fosse tão independente quanto podia como um jovem adulto no fim do curso universitário, os dois ainda estariam em seu pé fazendo com que ele comesse e dormisse adequadamente.

Pode-se dizer que sua mãe apenas aceitou que ele fosse morar sozinho depois que ouviu diretamente de Yamaguchi que Tsukishima estaria aos seus cuidados, porque aparentemente, para sua família, Yamaguchi, mais novo e mais gentil, era excepcionalmente mais responsável que ele próprio, então restou a Tsukishima aceitar.

E foi uma das conversas mais constrangedoras que ele e sua família tiveram.

Com um estalar de língua Tsukishima abarcou a água aquecida que caía da torneira e lavou o rosto diligentemente, escovou os dentes em seguida e secando-se com uma toalha impecavelmente branca apanhou um creme para mãos no armário, enquanto espalhava a textura fina que desapareceu rapidamente ele procurou uma roupa para trocar, colocou os óculos e deixou o pijama dobrado sobre o cesto de roupas sujas.

Quando saiu do quarto, Tsukishima passou devagar na frente da porta do quarto de Yamaguchi, ele pairou um momento ali para ouvir _se por acaso_ o amigo estivesse acordado, como não havia nenhuma luz vinda debaixo da porta tampouco sons, decidiu que o moreno continuava dormindo como um anjo depois de todo o trabalho que tivera torcendo por ele e preparando suas refeições favoritas e — claro — totalmente nutritivas, segundo o próprio Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima foi em direção a cozinha e lá começou a reunir tudo o que precisava para o que planejava fazer, ingredientes foram pegos da geladeira e colocados sobre a mesa, uma vez que ele reuniu tudo, calçou as luvas culinárias e começou a mistura que ele poderia fazer de olhos fechados.

Yamaguchi abriu os olhos em seu quarto com uma sensação de calor e satisfação, quando puxou o ar se espreguiçando notou um suave cheiro de algo açucarado e delicioso, imediatamente ele se sentou na cama e piscou algumas vezes forçando seu corpo a acordar, ainda pouco desperto saiu pela porta de pés descalços deixando a cama aquecida para trás.

No corredor Yamaguchi não teve dúvidas de que o cheiro estonteante vinha da sua cozinha e não de algum vizinho; não de algum resquício de sonho; e provavelmente não de alguma ilusão tampouco... definitivamente era algo real... ele puxou o ar confirmando que não estava delirando e assim que seus pulmões encheram, ele se encaminhou para lá.

Tadashi encontrou Kei de costas para ele, mexendo em algo no fogão, a cozinha estava clara com a luminosidade matinal que entrava pelas janelas da área de serviço e sala, os cabelos loiros, hoje levemente cacheados de Tsukki brilhavam atingidos pela luz amarelecida.

Sem se conter Yamaguchi caminhou até ele e, ainda sonolento, rodou os braços na cintura de Tsukishima, afundando o nariz nas costas dele, o laço do avental verde ficou no caminho e Yamaguchi não pode tocar os lábios no pescoço macio.

Mas era tão bom, o cheiro de Tsukki misturado àquela domesticidade perturbadora que era o ato de cozinhar... Yamaguchi mordeu o lado interno das bochechas, poderia desfalecer de felicidade, só por viver isso...

— Tsukki... — Ele disse com a voz engrolada, em seus braços sentiu quando Tsukishima tensionou os músculos, mas não fugiu dele. — Tão bom... esse cheiro...

Yamaguchi ergueu os olhos quando Tsukishima estalou a língua, as orelhas avermelharam e um tremor foi percebido no canto dos lábios do loiro quando o olho dourado o observou de soslaio ainda mexendo no fogão.

Tadashi observou por cima dos ombros de Kei as luvas verdes de sapinhos que ele mesmo tinha adquirido como um impulso, uma das últimas novidades do Sendai Frogs.

— Que cheiro? — Tsukishima ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou de lado para ele, finalmente se movendo e escapando do abraço de Yamaguchi, que o deixou ir com um beicinho. — Vá colocar uma blusa e volte aqui, antes que as panquecas todas esfriem.

Ignorando o próprio rubor Tsukishima derrubou a panqueca pronta numa porção perfeitamente empilhada no centro da mesinha, os óculos nem embaçavam com o calor da refeição, o que era perfeito para Yamaguchi observar seus olhos dourados, mas durou pouco porque imediatamente Kei se virou e começou a preencher o fundo da frigideira com uma nova e, aparentemente, última leva de massa.

Yamaguchi automaticamente esticou os dedos para a panqueca recém colocada ali, o cheiro era estonteante, quase mais que o do pescoço de Tsukki...

— Nem pense nisso. — O ato foi parado quando a voz fria de Tsukishima reverberou, Yamaguchi tinha um biquinho e os olhos do loiro escorregaram por cima dos ombros largos e pousaram no moreno.

Com as mãos para cima fingindo inocência, Yamaguchi soltou uma risadinha, assim que Tsukishima voltou seus olhos para a frigideira o outro observou a mesa posta de forma cuidadosa.

Xícaras e copos frente a frente em seus devidos lugares, dois pratos e tigelas, assim como um par de talheres estavam dispostos junto aos primeiros; ovos mexidos fumegando ao lado da pilha de panquecas, um jarro pequeno de calda doce e a panela elétrica de arroz que Yamaguchi comprara como primeira conquista de sua vida adulta e independente.

O moreno se dirigiu para o quarto, apanhou uma blusa qualquer e voltou para a cozinha correndo, os pés nus deslizando no piso encerado, ele sentou na mesa esfregando as mãos, a boca salivando de vontade de devorar cada pedacinho e migalhas das panquecas cheirosas de Tsukki.

Tadashi ergueu os olhos quando Tsukki circulou a mesa servindo um suco no copo e colocando na frente dele, Yamaguchi bebeu imediatamente, tanto do suco quanto da visão de Tsukki, alto e loiro acima dele...

Kei estava deslumbrante hoje, ele se desfez do avental verde e das luvas e Tadashi conteve um estremecimento quando o braço forte passou por trás dele depositando o prato debaixo de seus olhos.

Atenciosamente Tsukki colocou uma panqueca no prato à frente de Yamaguchi e o moreno sentiu a boca encher de água, Kei sentou-se diante dele e observou Tadashi com as mãos bonitas cruzadas sobre o queixo.

— Hummmm... — Yamaguchi gemeu dando a primeira dentada, o sabor açucarado e quentinho encheu seu corpo de disposição e prazer, ele dispensou acompanhamentos, com uma expressão contorcida de desdém Tsukishima derramava a calda de morango de um jarro na sua própria panqueca, Yamaguchi o observou cortando elegantemente a massa fofinha e a molhando na calda antes de morder com uma finesse muito própria dele. — Está ótimo, Tsukki, como você faz isso tão gostoso?

— É melhor com a calda. — Tsukishima falou deitando em Yamaguchi um olhar frio. — E me recuso a comer com pessoas que não compreendem a complexidade da calda de morango feita em casa com as frutas maduras da estação.

O moreno sorriu depois de engolir, ele continuou cavando no prato até que nada mais restava, e não pensou duas vezes antes de colocar mais uma panqueca, e dessa vez sob o olhar julgador de Tsukki resolveu adicionar um fio de calda de morango que ele mesmo costumava fazer depois de escolher os morangos cuidadosamente, e era a favorita do loiro que a colocava em tudo, desde sanduíches até as panquecas, e para total surpresa de Yamaguchi, no arroz às vezes...

A verdade era que Yamaguchi preferia a panqueca pura, porque tinha todo o toque elegante de Tsukki, a forma como era perfeitamente redonda e coradinha na medida, sempre da mesma altura, nenhum lado queimado, nada fora do padrão, tudo perfeito, macio, aveludado e gostoso até o último farelinho...

Era tão, tão bom...

Kei também estava tendo um momento de apreciação em sua manhã, depois de acordar cedo e ficar à beira do fogão, ele se deleitava tanto quanto Tadashi, mas o foco dele era outro completamente diferente...

Yamaguchi tinha os cabelos espetados para todos os lados, Tsukishima se banqueteava com a visão do pescoço esguio esticado e do pomo de Adão subindo e descendo enquanto o moreno engolia ou falava, os murmúrios de apreciação que escapavam dos lábios vermelhos de Tadashi reverberavam dentro do peito de Kei. O rosto corado e suas sardas destacadas faziam-no parecer um morango maduro, Tsukishima estava achando-o lindo, e _amava_ assisti-lo comer.

Depois da segunda — ou quinta — panqueca, Tsukishima colocou uma tigela de arroz ainda fumegando recém-saído da panela elétrica, e enquanto Yamaguchi enchia a cara com o café preto, o loiro adicionou os ovos mexidos no topo da montanha de arroz, fazendo parecer o Monte Fuji.

O loiro ainda tinha uma arma secreta que ele depositou na mesa em forma de pote transparente lacrado: Eram os biscoitos com gotas de chocolate que ele conseguira esconder de Yamaguchi por mais de 24 horas...

— Tsukki... — Yamaguchi choramingou de prazer quando ganhou um biscoito que tinha o gosto da sua infância compartilhada com o loiro. — Eu sei que não é meu aniversário, mas me sinto em um dia muito especial...

Kei o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, fingindo que não estava sentindo seu coração acelerar e o rosto aquecer, porque sim, ele estava fazendo tudo exatamente como Yamaguchi gostava desde criança, e os olhos verdes brilharam para ele como recompensa.

— Cala a boca, Yamaguchi.

Ele disse desviando da expressão de felicidade do outro.

— Desculpa, Tsukki...

Mais tarde Yamaguchi saiu para trabalhar e Tsukishima foi fazer sua corrida matinal parte dos treinos individuais, não se apartaram antes de passarem um bom tempo um nos braços do outro em um abraço caloroso

E quando Tadashi abriu seu almoço no trabalho para encontrar mais panquecas, além de legumes cozidos, arroz e as almôndegas da noite anterior, ele com certeza sabia teria um dia incrível pela frente, regado com as doces e macias panquecas de Tsukki, tão gostosas quanto o próprio loiro... 


	3. O lanche favorito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei tinha seus motivos para decidir fazer biscoitos para Tadashi, os motivos só não estavam muito claros ainda...
> 
> [TsukkiYama Week]→ Dia 3   
> ~> childhood ✅ artist | writer | mangaka 
> 
> → Nesta fic eles são "Kei" e "Tadashi", porque bem... eles são crianças, embora Tsukki ainda seja bastante polido e educado e chame o Yamaguchi da mesma forma... mas o apelido de infância ainda não existe, e um dia talvez eu escreva a minha versão de como surgiu o famoso "Tsukki" 🌜⭐️😘
> 
> → A história nessa fic se situa algumas semanas depois que eles ficaram amigos, é bem no comecinho da amizade deles mesmo!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## A pessoa favorita

Ele teve a ideia numa manhã de domingo quando viu sua mãe misturando ingredientes em um refratário, o pequeno Kei podia ser mais alto que os garotos de sua idade, mas ainda era um menino de 10 anos recém completos e sabia que suas técnicas de cozinha não eram as melhores, mas ainda assim, ele observou sua mãe atentamente...

Kei tinha um amigo pequeno e fraco, e por algum motivo o menino queria crescer e ficar mais forte, então o loiro resolveu que precisava fazer algo para ajudar, até descobrir o que deveria fazer levou algum tempo.

Depois disso ficou uma semana inteira atirando olhares perspicazes para Tadashi, procurando descobrir o gosto do garoto, seu tão recente “melhor amigo”... seu peito aquecia ao pensar assim, era reconfortante ter alguém consigo, Kei não sabia que era sozinho até que o menino pequeno e sardento grudou nele, e de repente estar sem o garoto era como se faltasse algo.

Era estranho o quão rápido Kei se afeiçoou ao outro garoto, mas não era de se surpreender, uma vez que só Tadashi ria de seu sarcasmo, e olhava para ele sempre com olhos brilhantes de admiração, uma admiraçao que Kei reconheceu depois de um tempo, como algo que sentia pelo seu irmão.

_Akiteru era seu herói, será que Tadashi via Kei como um herói também?_

O pensamento fez suas bochechas explodirem em calor.

— O que foi, Kei-kun? — O garoto questionou quando estavam indo na direção do ginásio da escola, há dois meses eles treinavam juntos. — Você parece diferente hoje, está muito vermelho...

— O quê? — Kei desviou o olhar se abaixando para calçar os tênis novos que acabara de comprar, ainda estavam desconfortáveis em seus pés. — Estou normal.

— Então o Kei-kun normal é super legal! — Tadashi falou com os dentes expostos em um sorriso sincero.

Kei não o encarava, mas sorriu também, aquele calor estranho se espalhou quando Tadashi se afastou entrando na quadra, outros colegas o cumprimentavam, e Kei apertou a mão espalmada no peito tentando acalmar os batimentos, e se apressou a se juntar ao amigo.

Depois dos treinos livres do dia, o professor responsável os liberou e Tadashi estava amarrando os cadarços, ele não era muito bom nisso, ali no chão abaixado amarrando os cadarços parecia ainda menor do que ele era na verdade, e impaciente, Kei conseguiu chegar até ele sem que ninguém estivesse por perto.

— Yamaguchi. — Kei se abaixou e amarrou os cadarços de Tadashi com um laço sofisticado, se ergueu e a mão coçando a nuca olhou de lado para o outro. — Você... quer de ir na minha casa?

O moreno o encarou com grandes olhos estalados, ele observou encantado sua boca abrindo devagar, uma brisa bateu nos cabelos escuros bagunçando-os ainda mais.

— Sim!! — Tadashi ergueu as mãos para cima como se comemorasse um ponto no vôlei, quase batendo a cabeça em Kei se o loiro não desse um passinho para trás. — Sim, eu gostaria muito! Whoooah!!!

Kei não conseguia continuar olhando para o amigo, os olhos eram tão verdes que o cativavam, as sardas eram um chamariz à parte e Kei se distraía as encarando se não tomasse cuidado.

— Você quer ir... — Ele caminhou para fora do corredor do ginásio seguido por um excitado Tadashi. — Agora?

Os olhos de Tadashi brilharam.

— Nós podemos? — Ele questionou, era cedo ainda e eles moravam mais ou menos perto, embora Tadashi não tinha certeza da distância das casas porque sempre se encontravam no meio do caminho.

— Sim, se ficar tarde vou com você até perto da sua casa para acompanhar.

— Whooah!!! — Tadashi deu um passo à frente ficando bem debaixo do queixo do loiro. — Kei-kun é tão, tãããoo legal!

As faces de Tadashi coraram e ele ria novamente, Kei desviou o olhar sem poder continuar o enfrentando, sentia o rosto aquecer gradualmente, e estranhamente isso era bom.

Tão bom que ele estava ficando viciado na emoção.

— Isso não é nada.

Kei pensou desesperadamente que precisava fazer algo para que Tadashi parasse de fazê-lo sentir-se daquele jeito, mas não conseguia nem pensar agora, porque sentia-se tonto do sentimento esquisito que Tadashi causava nele.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até chegarem à casa dos Tsukishima, Tadashi observou a placa na porta como tantas vezes encarava os kanji do nome do amigo onde quer que o encontrasse escrito.

— Vamos.

Kei chamou Tadashi na porta e o moreno o alcançou, animado demais por estar ali, quando eles entraram murmurando sua chegada para a sala vazia, Tadashi nem percebeu que Kei tirava dele a mochila, pois se perdeu olhando a prateleira cheia de troféus que — muitas vezes ouvira Kei falando sobre — pertenciam a Akiteru-nissan, ele seguiu o jovem anfitrião pela sala até um vestíbulo onde ambos lavaram e secaram as mãos.

— Sente-se, eu vou trazer algo... — Kei atirou um olhar para a cozinha e então suas orelhas avermelharam, Tadashi o encarava. — ...para comer... se você estiver com fome.

— Sim!!!

Kei deixou um excitado Tadashi para trás, com suas longas pernas chegou muito mais rápido à cozinha do que jamais chegara, em seguida voltou para a sala, seu coração estava batendo forte em seus ouvidos, o rosto inteiro aquecia quando ele pairou na frente de Yamaguchi sentado no chão rente a mesinha de centro da sala.

Tadashi jamais esperava estar na casa de Kei, ele mesmo não teve tempo de se preparar mentalmente, estava sentindo-se excepcionalmente animado, queria saber como era o quarto do amigo, que tipos de jogos, livros, brinquedos super legais ele teria.

O moreno atirou um olhar pela sala vasculhando quadros onde Kei aparecia com um menino mais velho, certamente Akiteru-nissan, Tadashi quis se levantar e ir até lá tocar os quadros, mas Kei pedira que ele ficasse ali.

— Desculpe a demora. — A voz surgiu de repente surpreendendo Tadashi.

Seu rosto estava quente no momento que ele ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com Kei parado na frente dele, uma bandeja com biscoitos e dois copos de alguma bebida cor de rosa em suas mãos, talvez iogurte?

Ele não se importou, porque Kei trouxera _especialmente_ para ele, por isso se limitou a agradecer exageradamente, o loiro parecia mais quieto do que o normal quando largou a bandeja na mesinha e sentou-se no lado oposto.

— Parecem deliciosos. — Tadashi falou louco para provar o que Kei colocou na frente dele, mas diante do silêncio do loiro, resolveu esperar.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Kei empurrou a bandeja para que Tadashi apanhasse um biscoito, ele não pensou duas vezes, pegou um e mordeu, mastigando sonoramente.

Um momento muito quieto se passou, Tadashi terminara o primeiro biscoito e já apanhava outro, Kei colocou o copo de seu iogurte favorito diante do amigo, que agradeceu com um meneio de cabeça e continuou comendo, Kei sentia-se quase feliz...

— Você gosta? — Kei perguntou desviando o olhar como se não se importasse com a resposta.

— Está um pouco murcho, mas eu gostei!

Tadashi disse depois de engolir, ele era sempre muito sincero e era um dos motivos do loiro gostar da companhia dele, mas Kei imediatamente se levantou, algo frio deslizou em seu estômago.

— Não é possível, eu fiz hoje pela manhã!

Kei nunca fazia nada errado, podia não ser bom, mas ainda assim era diligente no que fazia, seguiu a receita do livro de sua mãe rigorosamente...

— Oh... — Tadashi respondeu como se estivesse acordando de um sonho. — OH!!! Você fez esses biscoitos?

Ele apanhou outro e enfiou na boca feliz, mastigando e engolindo muito rápido para ser algo saudável, Tadashi não achou os biscoitos ruins, e não esperava que sua sinceridade levaria a melhor sobre sua alegria e gratidão em estar ali. No entanto, saber que eles foram feitos por Kei... isso dava um gosto totalmente diferente aos biscoitos...

Kei acenou com a cabeça, um beicinho surgia em seus lábios vermelhos e Tadashi sentiu que seu coração ia sair pela boca se ele não a fechasse, mas não podia fechá-la quando precisava falar com Kei.

— Nossa, estão ótimos! — Ele se levantou também, apanhando um biscoito e mostrando para Kei. — Essas gotas de chocolate fazem toda a diferença, e tem alguma coisa aqui que eu nunca comi em nenhum lugar. E o que é esse iogurte? É muito bom, eu nunca tomei!

— Minha mãe tem uma receita de biscoitos com gengibre e gotas de chocolate. — Kei brincou com o copo de iogurte, até que o apanhou e levou aos lábios. — E esse é meu iogurte favorito. Na verdade esse é o meu lanche favorito, em todo o universo.

Os olhos dourados brilharam como se desafiassem Yamaguchi e sua sinceridade, mas o moreno estava extremamente encantado demais para contrariar qualquer coisa agora.

Yamaguchi Tadashi estava próximo de completar 10 anos e nunca em sua vida ele sentira-se tão feliz: Estava na casa de Kei-kun; sentado na sala de Kei-kun; com Kei-kun; comendo biscoitos que Kei-kun fizera ele mesmo com suas próprias mãos; bebendo o iogurte favorito de Kei-kun; olhando direto nos olhos dourados de Kei-kun...

O moreno esfregou os olhos para ter certeza que não era um sonho, e então bebeu mais do iogurte delicioso, ele fungou sentindo uma picada nos olhos, seu coração acelerado e o rosto todo ardendo de calor mesmo que estivessem no outono.

Definitivamente, esse era o dia mais feliz de sua vida, logo atrás do dia que ele conheceu Kei-kun, o cara mais legal que ele já vira no mundo todo...

— Por que está chorando? — Kei voltou a se levantar alarmado. — Eu vou pedir ajuda pra minha mãe para que não fiquem murchos da próxima vez, mas não chore!

— Não. — Tadashi secou as lágrimas e puxou Kei para perto dele, fazendo o loiro sentar-se ao seu lado. — Está tudo bem!

Kei sentou, seu ombro tocando o do amigo.

— Você precisa crescer logo. — Ele falou colocando outro biscoito na frente de Tadashi. — Não pode ser um bebê chorão para sempre.

Tadashi olhou para ele, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, mas eram de felicidade pura e latente.

— Eu vou crescer, vou ficar bem alto e bem forte para ser tão legal quanto o Kei-kun.

O calor no peito de Kei inflou _“Você vai crescer, e será a minha pessoa favorita em todo o universo também....”_

Kei pensou, mas apenas sorriu para Tadashi, que bebia todo o iogurte e pedia mais, o sol estava perto de se pôr, mas era apenas o amanhecer da amizade deles e todos os outros sentimentos acabavam de começar.


	4. Do escritório para o balcão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi Tadashi se tornou a melhor opção para substituir uma vendedora importante, mas nada o preparou para um dia na frente do balcão...  
> Porém, talvez tivesse suas vantagens...
> 
> [TsukkiYama Week]   
> Temas Escolhidos:
> 
> → Dia 4 ~> post-canon ✅ timeskip ✅ retail ✅
> 
> * a capa eu mesma fic com imagens do google & pinterest + art oficial *
> 
> BOA LEITURA

## E nada o preparou...

Yamaguchi Tadashi, alto e moreno, olhos verdes e cabelos brilhantes, o sorriso amigável e gentileza cativa, três anos depois de ser contratado já era chefe em seu setor que incluía gerenciar as vendas dos eletrônicos de uma grande companhia com filial em Miyagi.

Nesse setor tumultuado, e em tempos de baixa nas vendas, ele também se tornou a melhor opção quando uma vendedora importante se afastou do trabalho para dar à luz a seu primeiro bebê. E obviamente Yamaguchi não podia negar o pedido assim que lhe foi feito, pedido esse que foi ideia dela, mas a qual o Diretor Geral da filial totalmente concordou.

— Vai dar tudo certo. — Tsukishima falou surgindo na entrada do apartamento que eles compartilhavam, o moreno calçava os sapatos para sair naquela manhã. — Você sempre foi bom com... gente.

O loiro sabia que Yamaguchi preferia estar sentado atrás de seu notebook branco, liderando as reuniões e atendendo as ligações frenéticas em seu telefone, mas verdade seja dita, Yamaguchi sempre se deu bem com atendimento ao público.

Yamaguchi zombou atirando um olhar sarcástico para o namorado, porque essa declaração não ajudava em nada a crise de ansiedade que mastigava as beiradas da sua mente.

— Tsukki, eu não atendo vendas desde os tempos do meu trabalho de meio período na Shimada Mart. — Yamaguchi falou descontente. — E substituir Akemi-san é complicado, ela está no quadro de melhores vendedores há cinco anos!

Tsukishima estalou a língua.

— Só porque você nunca trabalhou com isso. — O loiro falou se aproximando e abotoando o último botão de Yamaguchi. — Seu sorriso sempre fechou os melhores negócios para a empresa com aqueles velhos carecas, e nos tempos do Shimada Mart, aquela birosca não via clientela tão sedenta desde que o próprio Shimada-san fez uma promoção pague 1 leve 2 repolhos.

Yamaguchi escondeu uma risadinha na mão, mas se endireitou, a tensão escorrendo dele, seu coração derretendo com o namorado parado a sua frente.

— Eles não são velhos carecas, Tsukki... são... são senhores calvos um pouco além da meia-idade.

Eles se encararam ali no _genkan_ , Yamaguchi um degrau abaixo assistia um halo de luz que entrava pela janela da sala fazendo Tsukishima com seus cabelos dourados reluzentes parecer coroado de razão, os olhos cintilavam arrogantemente e Yamaguchi não podia fazer outra coisa senão puxá-lo para baixo e concordar com ele.

— Tsc.

— Tsukki...

Então Yamaguchi concordou, diretamente colado àquela boca vermelha.

O beijo começou lento como se um estivesse simplesmente provando os lábios um do outro, mas a língua desesperada de Yamaguchi já tocava todos os cantos secreto a boca de Tsukishima, querendo levar consigo o gosto dele para onde quer que fosse, como uma armadura nesse dia cheio de incertezas.

— T-Tadashi...

De alguma forma Tsukishima se empurrou quase desequilibrando-se, corado e com a respiração acelerada ele aplicou um último estalinho de lábios no topo dos cabelos escuros de Yamaguchi, seu coração acelerado e o rosto vermelho quando pousou seus olhos nos de Yamaguchi.

— Só mais um pouquinho...

Yamaguchi o puxou em seus braços, e agora Tsukishima precisou descer o degrau onde estava sentindo que estava sendo esmagado pelos braços fortes do moreno que circulavam sua cintura.

A boca de Yamaguchi ainda brincou no pescoço delgado, aspirando fortemente o cheiro dali, seu corpo aquecia rapidamente ao ver os pelos clarinhos de Tsukishima arrepiarem, o pênis de Tadashi se contorceu dentro das calças jeans quando sua língua espiou para fora só por um momento ligeiro, provando o gosto doce da pele imaculada, tudo o que eles fizeram naquela manhã voltou a sua mente como um flashback indecente e delicioso...

Tsukishima sentiu seu corpo acordar, calor se formando em seu baixo ventre, um solavanco no estômago, os mamilos já endureciam empurrando a camiseta branca de treino... todas sensações que Tadashi imprimia nele com um simples, e caótico beijo de despedida.

Kei apartou-se do moreno que se desembaraçou com um resmungo contrariado.

— Pega eles! — A frase era a mesma dita na quadra quando Yamaguchi estava no saque, mas Tsukishima disse com a voz grave de desejo, virando Yamaguchi e empurrando-o pelos ombros em direção à porta, e era nada como quando eles jogavam vôlei. — Eu vou recompensar você.

Era uma promessa, íntima, sussurrada, sensual...

Com um beicinho, Yamaguchi apanhou a mochila que carregava para o trabalho e num último beijo roubado saiu pela porta para seu primeiro dia na frente de vendas, a mochila na frente do corpo para esconder a evidência do beijo apaixonado trocado com seu lindo namorado.

Do escritório para o balcão não podia se tão complicado...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamaguchi Tadashi, alto e moreno, olhos verdes e cabelos brilhantes, o sorriso amigável e gentileza cativa...

E nada disso o preparou para um dia na frente do balcão atendendo adolescentes desesperados por tecnologia, que vinham em busca de fones de ouvido e celulares, homens procurando um eletrodoméstico que poderia talvez salvar suas vidas, mulheres que queriam apenas um secador de cabelo que não queimasse depois de 30 minutos ligados ininterruptamente, pessoas em busca de milagres eletrônicos.

Yamaguchi sabia o que indicar, claro, porque ele mesmo participava das estratégias e estatísticas de vendas, mas como alguém mais atento ao número do estoque e à qualidade e popularidade dos produtos, contava muito mais com seu carisma e sua capacidade de desbravar a loja atrás de itens do que poderia contar com sua aptidão para vendas.

No entanto, estava tudo sob controle, e mesmo assim Yamaguchi sentia falta de sua mesa e seu telefone o enlouquecendo com contatos que pareciam não poder viver sem ele, seus colaboradores do setor que não conseguiam tomar uma decisão sem ele, hoje estranhamente quietos e eficientes, ele olhou pela milionésima vez no celular e não havia nenhuma mensagem no grupo insano do trabalho, o mesmo grupo que costumava surtar por simples planilhas apagadas dos arquivos, o mesmo grupo que costumava errar cálculos bobos, o mesmo grupo que costumava ligar para a matriz por qualquer simples contratempo...

Ao contrário disso, seu _Line_ estava às moscas, ele mesmo enviou uma mensagem para Tsukishima no horário do almoço agradecendo as salsichas em formato de polvo e as maçãs coelhinhas que o loiro colocou em sua bentô pela manhã, mas nada recebeu como resposta.

O dia parecia longo e cansativo, mas o expediente de Yamaguchi já estava quase no final quando chegou a loja um homem com duas crianças agarradas às suas mãos.

Tadashi olhou para o lado em busca de algum colega desocupado para atender ao cliente recém-chegado, mas não havia ninguém, portanto ele mesmo deu um passo à frente saindo da segurança do balcão.

— Boa tarde, posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

O homem apanhou o menininho no colo, Yamaguchi não era tão bom com crianças para presumir a idade, mas sua atenção foi tomada pela menina que saía de trás do homem, cabelos escuros presos em um penteado parecido com o de Yachi, porém eram dois rabos de cavalo.

— Estou procurando um tablet, mas precisa ser algo um pouco mais forte para aguentar quedas e sentadas... — O homem virou o rosto para a menininha. — Talvez resistente a pisões seja uma exigência muito complexa...?

— Papai... eu não pisei... foi o gato... — A garotinha balançou os cabelos sorrindo travessa e Tadashi tinha certeza que sabia o nome do penteado, só não conseguia lembrar disso agora para proferir algum elogio à garotinha que o encarava sorridente.

— Certo, eu tenho algo que pode ajudar.

Yamaguchi lembrou de um produto que gerou várias reuniões, algo para o público geral, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma tela reforçada que poderia muito bem ser usado por crianças na fase da alfabetização.

Foi então que olhou para trás e viu um grupo de mulheres entrando na loja, elas pareciam muito sofisticadas, jovens, mas não colegiais, seu olhar cruzou com o delas e algumas sorriram para ele, Yamaguchi atirou um olhar para seus colegas e viu todos ocupados, correu para a prateleira e apanhou alguns modelos de tablets, tentando não pensar que não estava dando conta do trabalho, tentando não se desesperar.

O cliente ficou satisfeito com as escolhas de Yamaguchi e não foi difícil convencer a pequena menina de que uma capa de sapinho era a melhor opção para proteger seu tablet “do gato”, ela aceitou a proteção, e agradeceu a Yamaguchi profusamente.

Quando Yamaguchi encaminhou o cliente para o caixa e despachou o pedido dele para o setor de pacote, sua cabeça se ergueu e seus olhos foram atraídos para as clientes que haviam entrado anteriormente: Elas estavam em uma rodinha, atentas à explicações que eram dadas a elas com uma voz, apática, plana relativamente baixa.

E Tadashi teria reconhecido aquela voz sob qualquer circunstância.

Tsukishima Kei, alto e loiro, olhos dourados e cabelos ondulados, o sorriso frio e a indiferença irresistível, um atleta nato vestido com o abrigo verde de seu time profissional, fones brancos rodeando seu longo pescoço, a mochila nas costas e a bolsa esportiva pendurada em um braço, ele olhou para Yamaguchi com um suave sorriso no meio de alguma frase que fez toda as mulheres olharem para Yamaguchi, todas coradas, e todas com olhar de pura admiração.

Yamaguchi foi até lá, esfregando as mãos suadas nas calças jeans, o coração acelerado só de ver Tsukki ali, ele notou ao se aproximar que todas as mulheres tinha celulares e fones de ouvidos nas mãos, uma delas ainda segurava um bloco de notas com uma assinatura que Tadashi também teria reconhecido mesmo se estivesse cego.

— Vejo que já foram atendidas. —Tadashi mostrou seu sorriso comercial e limpou a garganta ao ver uma colega alcançando mais um fone de ouvido para outra daquelas clientes, todas acenaram para ele, e agora Yamaguchi percebia que havia cinco delas, ele olhou para o fundo da loja e acenou para um colega. — Meu colega vai ajudar a fazer o pedido para vocês, podem acompanhá-lo!

— Obrigada pela sua atenção, Tsukishima-san! — Uma delas disse e Tsukki se limitou a menear a cabeça, ela voltou os olhos para Yamaguchi. — Desejamos muita felicidade a vocês dois, Yamaguchi-san, não é sempre que as pessoas tem sorte com um namorado tão atencioso!

Yamaguchi Tadashi, alto e moreno, olhos verdes e cabelos brilhantes, o sorriso amigável e gentileza cativa... não estava pronto para ouvir isso, e conforme todas as cinco moças faziam uma pequena reverência e se afastavam com os colegas dele, Tadashi virou-se para Tsukishima que se encontrava impassível.

— Seu horário já terminou, certo? — Tsukishima disse com as duas mãos unidas na frente do corpo, seus olhos desviando para todo os lados, menos no rosto de Yamaguchi. — Pegue suas coisas, ainda podemos caminhar até em casa.

Yamaguchi o fez, e quando reencontrou Tsukishima sozinho na frente da loja apanhou a mão fria dele na sua, eles atravessaram a rua seguindo o caminho pelo parque que havia ali, o sol já se punha, mas era cedo ainda para escurecer totalmente.

— V-Você disse a elas...! — Yamaguchi disse quando passaram por uma estrada de azaleias do parque, sentia seu coração expandindo em seu peito, as maçãs do rosto ardentes, ele puxou Kei pela calçada, segurando firme sua mão. — Tsukki...!!

Tsukishima se deixou levar, ele estalou a língua.

— Vim logo atrás delas na calçada, e ouvi elas falando entre si que “o vendedor novo era muito fofo com seus cabelos e suas sardas...” uma delas viu você mais cedo e contou para as outras. — Kei parou de caminhar puxando o outro, Yamaguchi olhou para ele. — Elas falaram que seus bíceps estavam aparecendo na camisa dobrada, que seus ombros eram perfeitos...

O loiro tinha um beicinho, mas Yamaguchi ergueu a mão e acariciou as pontas das orelhas que derramavam calor em direção às faces do namorado.

— Adoro quando você vem me buscar. — Yamaguchi disse rente aos lábios dele.

— Você trabalhou bem hoje. — Tsukishima parecia muito menor quando os braços de Tadashi rodearam atrás de sua nuca. — Vamos para casa, quero recompensar você.

— Sim... eu esperei o dia todo por isso...

Se alguém dissesse para sua contraparte de 15 anos, que Yamaguchi Tadashi um dia seria alto e moreno, olhos verdes e cabelos brilhantes, sorriso amigável e gentileza cativa... ele não teria acreditado, mas se sentia feliz por ter seu amor correspondido por seu então melhor amigo, Tsukishima Kei, alto e loiro, olhos dourados e cabelos ondulados, o sorriso frio e a indiferença irresistível...

_Seu namorado_.

Trabalhar no balcão teria suas vantagens, se todos os dias Tsukki viesse buscá-lo.


	5. Apaixonante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um surto de gargalhadas é suficiente para lembrar como Tsukishima e Yamaguchi amavam o sorriso um do outro há tanto tempo, e como isso era ainda mais apaixonante a cada dia.
> 
> [TsukkiYama Week]  
> Temas Escolhidos:
> 
> → Dia 5 ~> laugh ✅ smile ✅
> 
> Definitivamente eu sabia que ia escrever o pornô nesse plot, porque é muito sexy morrer de rir e depois as coisas evoluírem pra sexo ardente kkldjf
> 
> → Exceto os flachbacks, essa história se passa no tempo atual, 2020.
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## ... e então eles entenderam

Começou com um erro de pronúncia, Yamaguchi enrolou a língua e qualquer coisa, menos o que queria dizer escapou de seus lábios, então seus olhos se encontraram, Tsukishima estava sentado no chão e Yamaguchi no sofá, na televisão o jogo de videogame entrou em _pause_ , Yamaguchi largou o alteres que estava se exercitando e instantaneamente eles explodiram em risadas, nenhum dos dois suportando o espírito do momento.

Yamaguchi parecia tímido, ele começou a corar muito rapidamente, quase envergonhado ou inseguro do que falara, mas em seguida encarou os olhos arregalados de Tsukishima e não aguentou.

— Tsukki... BWAHAHAHAHA!!

— Você... MHAHAHAHAHA... você não disse isso... HAHAHAHA!!!!

As gargalhadas irromperam de sua garganta, Tsukishima se dobrava, os óculos entortaram e olhos lacrimejavam, o controle do videogame escorregou de seus dedos enquanto ele segurava a barriga.

— Tsu~kkii!! HAHAHA! — Yamaguchi tentou, o alteres rolou para baixo da mesinha de centro chocando-se com o outro. — Para com isso... HAHAHAHA!!

— HAHAHAHA!! — Mas seu namorado não conseguia se conter, ele tentou por alguns momentos insanos, mas o resultado foi ridículo. — AAAAH... AHAHAHA

Minutos se passaram enquanto Yamaguchi ia parando, sua atenção puxada para a forma como Tsukishima movia todo seu corpo ao rir, não aceitando o pedido de parar, portanto, o moreno se levantou do sofá, o corpo ainda agitado se aproximando do loiro sutilmente pelo tapete.

Tsukishima ajeitou os óculos, as maçãs do rosto doendo de tanto rir, as gargalhadas reduzindo a puxadas de ar, então ele resolveu sentar, Yamaguchi saiu de seu foco enquanto o loiro ainda ria levemente, respirando pesadamente, tentando se reorganizar.

Foi neste momento que se viu preso pelas grades que os braços de Yamaguchi proporcionavam, ele voltou o olhar encarando o namorado, os olhos verdes estavam escuros, ele tinha um joelho de cada lado das coxas de Tsukishima, e o loiro estava impossibilitado de se mover quando mãos fortes prenderam seus pulsos para cima.

Eles seguraram o olhar por alguns momentos, os corações acelerados do frenesi hilário anterior, Tsukishima totalmente destruído depois do acesso de risos, incapaz de lutar quando Yamaguchi desceu seus lábios e aprisionou a boca do loiro.

Porque não podia resistir a esta expressão de seu namorado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A primeira vez que Yamaguchi conseguiu fazer um bloqueio ele tinha doze anos e seus braços eram desengonçados, suas pernas muito longas e seus cabelos estavam todos grudados na testa. O time aplaudiu e o garoto riu incrédulo, um riso de vitória, mas ainda inseguro se realmente fizera a coisa certa, no entanto mesmo assim ele se atirou nos braços de Tsukishima comemorando, o técnico o elogiou, a torcida de colegas, pais e expectadores explodiu na arquibancada do torneio do Ensino Fundamental._

_E foi o momento no qual Tsukishima se apaixonou por ele._

_No início Yamaguchi não acreditava que ele era feito para aquela posição, seu instinto de seguir Tsukishima em suas escolhas foi o que acabou fazendo com que ele escolhesse a mesma posição do melhor amigo: Bloqueador. Akiteru também tinha parcela nisso, uma vez que ele opinou que Tadashi tinha bons reflexos que o ajudariam no desempenho da função._

_Assim, quando Yamaguchi subiu acima do ataque adversário, e matou a bola para o chão, ele não só fez o ponto do set e levou o time à vitória, mas também se virou para o lado rindo abertamente, gargalhando._

_Para Tsukishima parecia tudo em câmera lenta e ele absorveu cada detalhe pequeno daquela cena: As sardas de Tadashi que se espalhavam das maçãs do rosto em direção ao nariz, seu rosto corado, os olhos plissados e seus dentes expostos, um pouco tortos, grandes demais para uma boca tão pequena._

_E tudo na imagem era de uma perfeição incrível, o coração de Tsukishima apertou e em seguida bateu acelerado, o som das risadas e o calor do abraço de Yamaguchi fez com que seu rosto explodisse em calor._

E o loiro não sabia o que isso significava ainda, mas anos depois ele compreendeu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Eles estavam assistindo um filme de comédia, tinham 13 anos e esse não era o tema favorito de Tsukishima, tampouco o filme era um lançamento, mas todos falavam desse filme e Yamaguchi estava muito curioso a respeito, portanto, depois de alguma insistência, seu melhor amigo concordou, e até o final do filme Tsukishima tinha os olhos dourados brilhantes de lágrimas, de tanto rir._

_Quando viu isso, o coração de Yamaguchi foi capturado._

_As pessoas no geral achavam que Tsukishima era frio e sarcástico, e as expectativas eram sempre de que ele tinha um humor ácido e petulante, porém Tsukishima era alguém muito mais complexo e achava graça das coisas mais tolas e Yamaguchi de alguma forma sabia disso e tinha orgulho de ser o detentor desse conhecimento._

_Tsukishima segurou o riso por um tempo, os cantos de seus lábios mal estremeciam com as piadas iniciais, porém, naquele momento ele cedeu e tinha o rosto corado de tanto rir, estavam os dois sentados no tapete, a luz do sol entrava pela janela recaindo sobre seus cabelos loiros, os óculos estavam tortos e ele se dobrava sobre o próprio abdômen, gargalhando._

_Com a garganta apertada Yamaguchi não conseguia desviar os olhos do amigo, a forma como seus olhos fechavam durante a gargalhada, os cílios clarinhos contra a pele corada, seu corpo todo estremecendo, as mãos apertando a barriga, suas pernas sacudindo, ele mesmo girando no tapete, trombando com Yamaguchi em seu êxtase hilário._

_Incapaz de segurar-se, Yamaguchi aproveitou um momento que Tsukishima parou para recuperar o fôlego e afundou os dedos nos cabelos claros dele, sorrindo em resposta ao ataque de risos._

Dessa vez o que Yamaguchi sentiu foi mais avassalador que a admiração, mais tarde ele entendeu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Agora, aos 24 anos Tsukishima lançava olhares para Yamaguchi, ele ainda tinha os lábios separados, buscando por mais do gosto do namorado, mas Yamaguchi deixou-os para trás e sua boca aberta e molhada escorregou pela mandíbula e o queixo, devorando o pescoço esguio no processo, fazendo o loiro estremecer debaixo dele.

Os braços longos de Tsukishima moveram-se tentando se soltar do aperto, porém tudo o que ele conseguiu foi pressionar sua ereção na virilha do moreno, por isso Yamaguchi comprimiu seu corpo contra o dele, esfregando deliberadamente, e logo estavam colados do peito às coxas, os lábios de Yamaguchi correndo pela clavícula imaculada, Tsukishima deixando escapar murmúrio e gemidos de prazer, as pernas se separando para comportar o namorado acima dele, os braços enfraquecendo junto com sua vontade de lutar.

Em seguida Yamaguchi soltou suas mãos para poder deslizar as dele pela pele pálida por baixo da camiseta de algodão, erguendo o tecido acima da cabeça, expondo os mamilos rosados, duros e a sua espera.

Yamaguchi se afastou para observar o namorado, todo longo tronco exposto, a boca vermelha dos beijos e as faces ardentes, Tsukishima parecia ter um pedido inconfessável nos lábios que se encontrava prestes a escapar.

— T-Tada... shi...

A visão de Tsukishima não era menos interessante, Yamaguchi era mais baixo que ele, mas aqui no chão e em cima dele, Yamaguchi era tal qual um gigante, aprisionando-o com seu calor e atenção, e tudo o que Tsukishima queria era ser tomado de uma vez.

Sabendo o que lhe era esperado, Yamaguchi não decepcionou, todavia não costumava fazer nada como o namorado queria e sua boca desceu rapidamente provando a pele macia abaixo do umbigo.

— AH... Ahhh... ahh...

Pego de surpresa Tsukishima se dobrou tentando sentar, Yamaguchi plantou uma mão em seu peito o empurrando para o chão novamente, o calor úmido deixando um rastro de fogo em direção ao lado interno de sua coxa, Tsukishima gemeu outra vez, se contorcendo.

As mãos treinadas de Yamaguchi escorregaram pela coxa, subindo e descendo, fazendo círculos com os polegares dos dois lados, até que o short vermelho e a boxer branca deslizaram pelas pernas torneadas, beijos sendo plantados a cada centímetro percorrido.

Yamaguchi era tão bom em despi-lo, Tsukishima rapidamente se transformava em gelatina sob seus cuidados, e contrariando seu corpo mole e entregue, seu pênis latejava firmemente, exigindo atenção.

Impaciente Tsukishima inclinou o corpo e se livrou da camiseta, atirando-a em um canto qualquer, suas mãos voltaram-se para os cabelos de Yamaguchi, apertando-os, tentando convencer o namorado a atender suas exigências não ditas.

Mas Yamaguchi não era tão simples de persuadir como todos pensavam, e ele tinha outros planos.

A boca subiu dos joelhos até a virilha, tocando em todos os lugares menos onde Tsukishima mais queria, e ele tentou, se empurrou e se contorceu para que a boca de Yamaguchi o premiasse com um sopro de calor, qualquer coisa, mas tudo o que o namorado fez foi esticar os braços e cuidadosamente retirar os óculos colocando-os em segurança na mesinha do centro.

Os braços de Tsukishima ergueram-se ancorando nos ombros largos de Yamaguchi, a boca vermelha como um morango estava apertada em sinal de contrariedade, e era tão lindo que o moreno poderia morrer só coma visão.

— Tadashi... — Ele murmurou rente aos lábios de Yamaguchi. — Tire isso...

As mãos grandes de Tsukishima foram ao encontro da barra do calção branco, a dureza de Yamaguchi pulou de lá no mesmo momento, porque o moreno não usava uma cueca e essa era um dos muitos hábitos do namorado que Tsukishima aprendeu a apreciar.

— Oww, Tsukki... nnngh...

Quando as mãos fortes chegaram ao seu membro Yamaguchi não resistiu, a boca abriu e ele atirou a cabeça para trás e os quadris para frente, olhando para baixo de si notou seu namorado concentrado em encarar os próprios dedos.

— Vamos, Tadashi... seu pau já está muito duro.

Tsukishima brincou com a umidade que saía da ponta, esfregando a cabeça sensível, Yamaguchi moveu-se em seu colo, e então mergulhou para baixo, e tudo ficou quente e desesperador quando suas bocas se reuniram outra vez.

As línguas se provaram e escorregaram pelo lado de dentro das bochechas coradas, ambos os membros se tocaram, pressionados quando Yamaguchi forçou-se contra Tsukishima, ele abriu as pernas envolvendo o loiro e esfregou-se, toda a extensão do pênis de Yamaguchi era sentida, polegada a polegada, até mesmo os testículos se apertavam e Tsukishima ergueu os tornozelos e cruzou-os nas costas do namorado, a camiseta verde de Yamaguchi no caminho, o tecido roçando nos mamilos rosados e sensíveis de Tsukishima, que agoniado sorriu prendendo o moreno junto a si, mexendo-se com urgência como podia, exigindo mais daquele toque desesperador.

— K-Kei...

— Hmm...

O beijo passou de longo e lento, doce e suave, para algo sujo e depravado, boca aberta e saliva escorrendo, Yamaguchi movia-se em cima de Tsukishima em um coito simulado, incandescente, precipitado.

Tsukishima sentiu seu pênis pronto para explodir, o orgasmo construindo-se avassaladoramente, o loiro apanhou as nádegas do moreno e o induziu a aumentar a velocidade, estava quase lá, o branco do gozo cada vez mais próximo por trás de suas pálpebras...

— Kei... — Yamaguchi disse sem ar em um último impulso. — Eu quero foder você.

Então, tudo parou.

Yamaguchi se desvencilhou dele, se erguendo de um pulo, e de repente Tsukishima sentiu-se desesperado e contrariado, mas o namorado o puxou pela mão e o empurrou deitado de costas no sofá, uma mão enfiou-se por baixo da almofada e dali voltou com uma tira de preservativos e um frasco pequeno de lubrificante.

Os olhos dourados focaram nas mãos do namorado, mesmo sem óculos ele podia ver claramente as péssimas e deliciosas intenções que seu namorado tinha desde o princípio.

— Você...!! Yamaguchi, não acredito!

E eles riram novamente, a risada começou com um tipo de vitória constrangida estampada no rosto corado e sardento de Yamaguchi, ele parecia incrédulo, e isso lembrou demais a Tsukishima da mesma expressão de mais de uma década atrás, porém ao contrário daquele tempo, Yamaguchi agora era um adulto seguro de si, se recuperou muito rápido e ria abertamente.

Tsukishima não conseguia entender como aquele som fazia tão bem ao seu coração, e por isso riu também.

Yamaguchi se colocou entre as pernas de Tsukishima, puxou a própria camiseta verde sobre a cabeça livrando-se da peça, e sob a atenção do olhar dourado ergueu o traseiro do namorado com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava o lubrificante.

Ele apertou o frasco e derramou no pau longo e rosado como se isso fosse uma sobremesa deliciosa coberta com alguma calda mais gostosa ainda, e então espalhou o gel pelo comprimento, até chegar ao espaço atrás dos testículos, mas voltou um pouco e apanhou as bolas em seus dedos, brincando com elas.

— Nhhhg... Ahhh... Taah... dashi...

Tsukishima se contorceu, tentando manter um pouco de dignidade evitou empurrar-se nos dedos de Yamaguchi, mas quando um dígito deslizou e empurrou sua entrada e seu pau era manipulado pela mão de Tadashi, Kei achou que poderia derramar-se a qualquer momento.

Yamaguchi se reclinou, sua boca encontrando a do namorado quando ele calou seus gemidos, pois se continuasse o ouvindo, não teria coerência para continuar.

O moreno mergulhou a língua entre os lábios do loiro que o mordeu em resposta, segurando o lábio inferior quando o outro tentou se afastar, mas um dedo de Yamaguchi afundou-se entre as nádegas encontrando rapidamente uma forma de ir mais longe.

— Tão macio, Tsukki...

O loiro o encarou, o desdém brilhando na fresta dos olhos encapuzados, porque é claro que seu corpo não demonstraria nenhuma resistência depois da noite quente que eles tiveram poucas horas antes...

— Cala boca, Yamaguchi...

Ele gemeu quando o dedo o penetrou ainda mais fundo, outro dedo se juntou ao primeiro e se afastaram abrindo Tsukishima ainda mais.

Na noite anterior Yamaguchi o fodeu pelo menos duas vezes, e mesmo que o próprio Tsukishima tenha fodido aquela bunda sardenta há menos de 10 horas, nada se comparava com a paixão e a aplicação que Yamaguchi dedicava ao corpo de Tsukishima quando era sua vez...

Sempre que eles transavam o eco do prazer ficava no corpo de Tsukishima por dias, suas partes mais íntimas latejavam diante da mínima lembrança, seu pênis deu uma guinada quando o dedo do namorado tocou em seu ponto mais sensível e esfregou-o, castigando Tsukishima com um beijo estalado nos lábios entreabertos, o loiro sustentou o olhar do namorado que se preparava para penetrá-lo, e Tsukishima agradecia por isso.

O preservativo deslizou em Yamaguchi se encaixando em sua base, os dedos habilidosos dele faziam tudo como se fosse uma segunda natureza, e em uma batida de coração as pernas de Tsukishima estavam atiradas sobre os ombros de Yamaguchi.

Com uma precisão desesperadora, Tadashi se afundou no calor escorregadio de Kei, de uma só vez, imediatamente e sem hesitação...

E tão fácil como era, naquele instante Tsukishima se sentiu repleto, pronto para explodir de prazer, Yamaguchi mordeu os lábios, suas mãos deslizaram pelas coxas grossas do namorado e ele as beijou e lambeu, amando o rosto vermelho ardente do loiro que se esticava ao seu redor, o pênis latejando ao alcance do seu olhar.

Era o mesmo rosto vermelho e arfante de quando Tsukishima gargalhava vibrantemente, era a mesma expressão entregue que Yamaguchi amava desde muito jovem e naquele tempo não sabia reconhecer o que sentia.

— Ahh... Kei...

Uma mão desceu pelas coxas e alcançaram o abdômen do loiro, o contaste da pele morena de Yamaguchi contra a palidez rosada de Tsukishima era perfeita e tão certa quanto o calor que eles não sentiam apenas em suas partes íntimas, mas também no mais profundo de seus peitos, onde o coração acelerava descompassado.

Yamaguchi se empurrou com sofreguidão, tentando o seu melhor para não gozar antes do namorado, mas a visão de Tsukki entregue aos seu amor era a sua parte favorita de qualquer sessão de prazer.

Ao se afastar devagar, o moreno observou o corpo longo e perfeito de Tsukishima serpenteando, movendo-se com a impaciência que era tão característico dele, mas Yamaguchi tinha sua própria maneira de fazer as coisas.

Tsukishima abriu os olhos, a falta dos óculos não deixava que ele notasse os detalhes mais sutis, como Yamaguchi mordendo os lábios, mas Kei sabia que estava acontecendo e apenas apertava os olhos formando a imagem em sua mente com ajuda do som estrangulado de Tadashi.

O pênis escorregou dele até a cabeça ficar rente a entrada, e depois empurrou-se novamente até o fundo, raspando em sua próstata e fazendo com que ele se contorcesse no sofá, Tsukishima cruzou os calcanhares atrás do pescoço de Yamaguchi e aproveitando-se de suas longas pernas puxou o namorado para sua boca.

As pernas caíram pelas laterais de Yamaguchi, pousando no sofá, os lábios de Yamaguchi o provaram e a boca de Tsukishima abriu o recebendo, as línguas levaram o beijo para fora num beijo com a boca aberta e a próxima coisa que o loiro sentiu era que Yamaguchi estava lambendo seu pescoço e sua a clavícula.

A elasticidade era uma benção bem recebida quando Yamaguchi conseguia se curvar tão bem sem tocar no pênis pulsante do namorado, um rastro de pelos arrepiados e suspiros foi o que Yamaguchi conseguiu de Tsukishima, até que ele decidiu que era demais.

O moreno se afastou, seus quadris bateram num coito acelerado, Tsukishima mordia os lábios, olhos fechados, o vermelho do rosto inundando o peito e o corpo todo, uma fina camada de suor começava a fazer as ondulações daquele corpo perfeito brilhar.

— Kei... nhhg... você... aaah... seu pau...

— Ahhh... Ta... dahhhh... shi... Ah-ahh... maa-is... mais...

Os olhos verdes estavam focados no membro corado que pulava conforme as estocadas, Tsukishima gemeu tentando segurar o namorado, mas Yamaguchi afastou-se e se empurrou com mais força, fazendo o retorno devagar e cuidadoso para que a cabeça de seu próprio membro revestido esfregasse na próstata dele com uma insolência que lhe era tão inerente.

E em um instante o jato branco esguichou da ponta rosada e pousou no peito e barriga de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi se deliciou não apenas com a imagem, mas com a sensação de ter o corpo do loiro se apertando ao redor de seu pau.

O moreno teve o autocontrole de um monge quando parou de mover-se e apenas apreciou os soluços e tremores de Tsukishima, levemente se movendo apenas para seguir o balanço daquele corpo maravilhoso.

Tsukishima abriu os olhos enquanto convulsionava, o prazer era sempre um produto imprevisível, incalculável do qual ele não tinha controle nenhum, mas havia uma coisa que era previsível, e isso era o quanto Yamaguchi parecia incontáveis vezes mais lindo neste exato momento.

Yamaguchi fechava os lábios em um “o” silencioso, seus olhos verdes cintilavam prestes a fechar, como se ele lutasse contra uma força maior, o observava, e então sorria, incrédulo com a vitória, mas seguro de que fizera a coisa certa...

E Tsukishima lembrava-se exatamente de quando se apaixonara, de como amava ser observado por aqueles olhos afiados, ele riu ainda levado pelo prazer que reverberava em seu corpo e puxou Yamaguchi para si encarando bem de perto para não perder nada.

Foi o último empurrão que Tadashi precisava, ele sentiu o corpo superaquecer e suas faces arderem, e então seus olhos fixaram nos dourados resplandecentes e tudo era calor e prazer quando Tsukki escorregou a mão em sua nuca e o puxou para um beijo sem fôlego.

Alguns minutos se passaram quando Yamaguchi foi solto pelo namorado, o loiro caiu diretamente para trás, a força esvaiu de seu corpo depois de tudo, ele mal sentia suas pernas tocando nos lados das coxas de Yamaguchi sentado à frente dele com um sorriso ridiculamente feliz.

— Vamos precisar tomar outro banho. —Tsukishima o encarava com um os lábios unidos em um biquinho em forma de “v” invertido, e o moreno brilhou encarando o namorado.

— Quer que eu leve você no colo, Tsukki?

Tsukishima tinha os olhos pesados e os membros virados em gelatina, ele não se imaginava dando um passo de onde estava.

— Você fez isso. Se responsabilize, Yamaguchi.

A resposta ácida não tinha calor nenhum e quando Yamaguchi enfiou uma mão por baixo da nuca de Tsukishima e outra embaixo dos joelhos, o erguendo, os dois se encararam rindo, e ambos lembraram de como amavam o sorriso um do outro há tanto tempo e de como era mais apaixonante a cada dia.


	6. Última Viagem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No último Nacional, Yamaguchi tinha muitas coisas que ainda não estava pronto para dizer a Tsukishima, no entanto, algumas coisas não precisam ser ditas, apenas sentidas.
> 
> [TsukkiYama Week]   
> Temas Escolhidos:
> 
> → Dia 6 ~>only one bed ✅
> 
> → Nossos meninos agora estão no terceiro ano e disputando seu último Nacional 💓😩
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!!

## Tão óbvio

Quando eles chegaram a Tóquio, o frenesi era o mesmo de sempre, mesmo com 18 anos completos a quase dois meses, Yamaguchi Tadashi se sentia com 16 anos de novo, maravilhado por estar ali; orgulhoso de seus colegas; e também não conseguia evitar que o nervosismo ardesse em seu estômago. Ele tinha inveja de Tsukishima que dormiu agradavelmente ao seu lado a viagem inteira.

Tsukishima Kei tinha ficado mais alto e forte, ele já completara 18 anos, passava do 1m93 e talvez crescesse mais, quando Yamaguchi tocou seu ombro para acordá-lo sentiu o músculo dele.

Kei tinha ganhado muitos músculos também, depois de perceber que era magrelo demais para encarar os atacantes dos outros times acabou arrastando Tadashi para uma academia, e três vezes por semana, Tadashi quase morria erguendo pesos que começaram leves e então evoluíram.

Mas ele não podia reclamar, tudo isso o ajudou a evoluir e aperfeiçoar seu saque, que hoje era como uma lança bem polida, poderia muito bem matar seu oponente fatal e rapidamente, ou — seu preferido — derrotar sem que os adversários soubessem onde cairia.

Foi um longo processo polindo seu saque, e também seus bloqueios ao lado de Tsukishima, hoje quando os quatro membros do terceiro ano do Karasuno estavam na frente de rede, os adversários do outro lado sabiam que seria como tentar furar uma revoada de corvos, porque dificilmente teriam sucesso, mas certamente seriam atacados.

Yamaguchi sorriu pensando que Tsukki nunca o abandonava, sempre estava atento para que crescessem juntos, e isso acima de tudo, era muito acolhedor quando Yamaguchi pensava num futuro ainda não tão certo.

— Whooah, dessa vez nós vamos mesmo ficar aqui?! — Hinata perguntou pulando para fora do ônibus. — Tanaka-senpai vai ficar com tanta inveja...!

Yamaguchi não estava menos impressionado, o frio enregelante de Tóquio nunca deixava a experiência menos fantástica, ao seu lado Tsukishima esfregava os olhos e tentava inutilmente cobrir um bocejo.

— Agradeça a Associação do Bairro. — Ukai ergueu o polegar sorrindo brilhantemente. — E a Yachi, por ter promovido a arrecadação de doações com a campanha dela!

Eles se acomodaram rapidamente, havia um quarto com duas camas para cada dupla, e as equipes já estavam formadas quando Takeda-sensei distribuiu as chaves, eles mal tiveram tempo de largar suas bagagens, apanharem joelheiras, toalhas e tênis e correrem para o saguão do hotel.

Logo depois tiveram treinos na quadra de uma escola de Ensino Fundamental ali por perto e o dia foi repleto de suor e adaptação.

À noite, enquanto todos se acomodavam, Yamaguchi e Kageyama juntamente com Yachi, foram em uma reunião com Ukai e Takeda antes da resenha final com todos os atletas.

Nesse meio tempo Hinata treinara passes com o levantador do primeiro ano dentro do quarto até que Kageyama chegou e deu um olhar frio para eles; e Tsukishima assistiu incansavelmente vídeos dos adversários, também aproveitou para reassistir alguns lances do vídeo de Yamaguchi, com cenas do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano, uma linda compilação e amostra da evolução de seu melhor amigo.

Quando voltaram da reunião, Yamaguchi e Kageyama arrebanharam Hinata e Tsukishima e foram direto para o banho lavar o suor e a apreensão, a essa altura estavam todos um pouco mais relaxados.

Hinata como sempre estava cheio de energia, Tsukishima olhava para ele com desprezo, cansado sem ter feito muito além dos treinos, Yamaguchi ria das implicâncias deles enquanto Kageyama lavava e hidratava seu cabelo sem se dar ao trabalho de ser incomodado.

Depois do jantar e da resenha com o técnico, eles finalmente foram para o quarto e Yamaguchi pôde arrumar suas coisas.

— Tsukki, você viu onde eu coloquei aquele short verde do pijama?

Tsukishima espalhava caprichosamente um cobertor extra sobre sua cama, ele voltou os olhos para Yamaguchi com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Como você pode dormir com um short nesse frio congelante?

Yamaguchi suspirou, era sempre o mesmo debate.

— Minhas pernas esquentam muito. — Ele se virou e continuou revirando a mochila. — Será que esqueci em casa?

— Deve estar naquele bolso externo da mala. — Tsukishima falou se aproximando da porta do quarto.

Ao lado dela estava o termostato que controlava a calefação, graças a deus o hotel tinha calefação ao invés de um aparelho de ar-condicionado barulhento, porque se fosse assim, Tsukishima seria incapaz de dormir.

— Oh! — Yamaguchi fez um som de alívio quando puxou dali um saquinho de tecido com suas roupas pequenas, meias, cuecas e, por sorte, dois shorts de pijama.

Ele lançou um olhar de lado para Tsukishima que se acomodava na cama novamente, puxando as cobertas, um caderno no colo fazendo anotações, provavelmente estudando para o vestibular.

Em sua casa, em sua cama, Yamaguchi não usaria shorts E cueca, ele no máximo usaria um dos dois apenas, mas aqui, com Tsukki, não poderia... seu rosto aqueceu com o pensamento.

Era a primeira vez que eles ficavam só os dois em um quarto em uma viagem do time, nas outras vezes era sempre um quarto comunitário com todos os terceiranistas.

Futons no chão e algum espaço entre eles. Tsukki sempre ficava entre Yamaguchi e a parede para não correr o risco de que Hinata invadisse o seu futon, nesse caso a vítima era Kageyama, Tsukishima contara a Yamaguchi — o que Kageyama confirmou para desespero de Hinata —, o Capitão se limitava a rir, porque ele era o último a acordar de qualquer maneira e apenas uma vez presenciara a cena.

Yamaguchi sentia-se agitado em estar nessa situação tão íntima, mas tentava não pensar nisso ou seus hormônios adolescentes poderiam enlouquecer, a paixonite por seu melhor amigo há muito tempo não era mais vista por ele como algo passageiro...

Porém, não poderia fazer nada sobre isso, não queria falar com Tsukki, nem mesmo pensar muito até que acabasse a escola, eles tinham tantas responsabilidades, ele não estava pronto, nenhum deles estava...

— Tsukki, vou desligar a minha luz, okay? — Yamaguchi perguntou já debaixo do edredom, ele reparou que havia um cobertor a mais ali que provavelmente Tsukki colocara enquanto ele esteve fora. — Boa noite, Tsukki, não vá dormir muito tarde.

Os olhos dourados o espiaram por cima dos óculos, Tsukishima murmurou uma resposta, sua caneta rabiscando sem desviar o rosto do caderno de anotações parar.

— Eu não vou. — Tsukishima ergueu a cabeça, Yamaguchi o observou banhado pela luz de sua luminária. — Boa noite, Capitão.

Ele deu um sorriso mínimo que derreteu o coração de Yamaguchi, o moreno sorriu para ele no escuro, mas notou que as faces de Tsukishima coraram muito de leve.

_“Deus, eu amo isso.”_ Yamaguchi sorriu enquanto fechava os olhos gravando o perfil de Tsukki corado em sua mente, ele virou-se para o canto e adormeceu, de alguma forma o som de Tsukishima escrevendo o fazia sentir muito “em casa”.

Tsukishima observou suas costas e continuou escrevendo, assim que a respiração de Yamaguchi suavizou, o loiro colocou os cadernos e os óculos de lado e puxou as cobertas.

Quando Yamaguchi acordou, sentiu-se oscilando entre a consciência e o mundo dos sonhos, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi que seu corpo estava todo quente, havia algo pesado em seu peito e pernas, mas acima de tudo, o que chamou mesmo sua atenção era o ressonar suave de uma respiração batendo em seu pescoço.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, percebeu que uma luz azul escura espiava pelo vão da cortina, e faltava um pouco para o amanhecer, o ar que entrou em suas narinas era gelado ainda, mas sua cama estava muito quente e suas pernas incrivelmente não estavam grudadas, o que ele confirmou, porque havia algo pesado entre elas.

Isso o fez lembrar de tempos antigos.

Quando eram crianças, Tsukishima tinha o costume de sair de sua cama tremendo de frio e se instalar na cama de Yamaguchi para compartilhar o calor.

Não era incomum Yamaguchi acordar com o choque de pés gelados esfregando em suas pernas, ou as pernas de Tsukki emaranhadas nas suas. Tsukishima pedia que ele ficasse quieto e o aquecesse antes que congelasse, Yamaguchi achava graça e deixava o amigo usufruir de seu calor.

Mas, isso havia parado quando eles chegaram ao Ensino Médio, talvez porque ambos ficaram grandes demais para caberem numa cama ou num mesmo futon, ou talvez porque Tsukki tenha aprendido a manter seu próprio corpo aquecido.

O fato é que há algum tempo Yamaguchi não sentia esse aperto e agora era extremamente diferente de quando tinha 13~14 anos, tanto o corpo que o pressionava quanto a forma como ele se sentia a respeito, e seu coração acelerando rapidamente em seu peito era a prova disso.

O corpo que o pressionava era compacto, a perna que estava cruzada entre as suas fazia peso em cima de coxa morena, e o braço que atravessava seu peito até o ombro era forte, a mão pousada em seu ombro estava apertando-o levemente, havia também um braço que pairava ao lado de seu corpo.

E mais pungente do que qualquer coisa, era o cheiro doce e cítrico que vinha de Tsukki, o corpo de Yamaguchi estava começando a se manifestar de uma forma nada nostálgica ou platônica sobre isso.

Ele apertou os lábios e tentou se acalmar.

Muitas perguntas passaram pela cabeça de Yamaguchi naquele momento, mas a principal delas era se o aquecimento do quarto estava estragado, se fosse sincero ele tinha certeza que esse não era o caso já que seu corpo parecia confortavelmente quentinho, apesar do ar gelado que entrava pelo seu nariz.

Yamaguchi se mexeu um pouco, tentando apenas virar a cabeça para se afastar dos cabelos ge Tsukishima que faziam cócegas em seu ouvido, não queria acordar seu amigo, o dia seria o primeiro dos jogos do último Nacional deles, Tadashi queria ter as melhores lembranças, e levar o time o mais longe que pudesse. Mas Yamaguchi mais do que ninguém sabia que Tsukishima não era o “Rei da Estamina”, por isso deslocou-se suavemente para não o despertar.

Ele teve sucesso e Tsukki não demonstrou contrariedade, não moveu nenhum músculo da face e nem mesmo sua respiração mudou de ritmo.

Porém, um momento se passou no semiescuro do quarto, até que o loiro puxou Yamaguchi para si, com suas mãos grandes e capazes, Tsukishima rodeou seu amigo puxando-o pelo ombro fazendo Yamaguchi ficar quase de lado na cama e esmagou o nariz no peito de Tadashi.

O calor explodiu em suas faces e Yamaguchi mordeu os lábios para não gemer de susto e pânico, tinha certeza que Tsukki estava ouvindo seu coração acelerando velozmente em seu peito, pois a orelha do loiro estava bem apertada contra o lado esquerdo de Tadashi.

Ele tentou respirar devagar para não acordar o outro, levou alguns instantes para se acalmar minimamente, e logo em seguida sua mão esquerda escorregou sutilmente por baixo do corpo de Kei, alcançando a nuca, deslizando até o ombro de Tsukishima e descansou ali.

A outra mão pousou perto da cintura do amigo, levemente, mas assim que Yamaguchi tocou notou que estava em contato com a pele pura pois a blusa de Tsukki subira.

Seu corpo aqueceu, o calor esparramou-se das faces e desceram pelo peito, estava prestes a chegar em seu short quando Yamaguchi tentou se concentrar em não endurecer.

Porém, Tsukishima se moveu, atraído pelo calor de Yamaguchi, provavelmente, ele se aproximou um pouco mais, pressionado sua lateral ao corpo do outro, aconchegou-se junto ao seu peito.

Yamaguchi respirou devagar e deixou-se envolver o loiro, quase embalando Tsukki em seus braços, era como se Tsukishima estivesse tão emaranhado nele que não seria possível dizer onde começava um e terminava o outro.

O moreno tentou fazer isso como se fosse uma natureza, um instinto, mas seu coração batia tão alto que provavelmente Tsukki acordaria e lhe daria um tratamento de frieza estranho, Yamaguchi sentiu um frio em seu peito ao pensar nisso.

Todavia, Tsukishima dormia calmamente, o cheiro dos cabelos dele chegavam ao nariz de Tadashi trazendo consigo lembranças de tempos onde ele e Tsukki eram apenas duas crianças crescendo sem se preocupar com nada além de seus passeios e brincadeiras.

Esses pensamentos acalmaram Yamaguchi, porque Tadashi percebeu que Tsukki era alguém fixo em sua vida, e enlevado pelo sono pacífico que o loiro protagonizava em seu peito, de alguma forma Yamaguchi também adormeceu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No final do primeiro dia de jogos, Yamaguchi estava tão exausto... ele tentou não pensar no fato de que acordou sozinho na cama e no quarto, com Tsukishima longe de ser visto e Kageyama o chamando para o café da manhã, tentou não pensar que talvez Tsukishima o estivesse evitando quando estavam lado a lado comendo em silêncio no restaurante do hotel naquela manhã.

A ordem da fila da apresentação do time também não ajudou, porque antes Yamaguchi estava feliz em ver as costas de Tsukki como um oásis de calmaria, agora, no entanto, a placa carregando o nome da sua escola era um peso bem-vindo entre suas mãos, e tudo o que Yamaguchi tinha pela frente era o público que os aplaudia.

Ele tentou ser os ombros que guiavam e pacificavam seus colegas, ele queria ser aquele que Tsukki seguia sem pestanejar, e quando se sentiu minimamente inseguro, olhou para trás e encontrou olhos dourados fixos em si, assim, o calor e a confiança voltaram a ele.

Mas, naquele dia foram tantas emoções em apenas dois jogos, que o Capitão do Karasuno estava esgotado, tanto que adormeceu quase imediatamente, assim que se deitou na cama.

Quando acordou pela manhã, deu de cara com um par de olhos o observando, dessa vez era Tsukishima quem o chamava, sutilmente movendo sua franja, os lábios pressionados em desagrado pela dificuldade de fazer com que Yamaguchi se levantasse.

Yamaguchi precisou controlar sua vontade de puxar Tsukki para si e apertá-lo em seus braços... talvez um dia pudesse fazer isso, quem sabe?

— Por que está sorrindo? — Tsukki falou com voz suave. — Estou tentando ser malvado acabando com seus doces sonhos.

— Desculpa, Tsukki... — _“Você é o meu doce sonho”_ , Yamaguchi pensou corando.

Kei virou-se de costas esfregando o rosto, Yamaguchi não podia ver, mas ele corava ardentemente quando saiu pela porta deixando um resmunguento Tadashi para trás.

Os jogadores do Karasuno já não estavam tão nervosos ou inseguros quando enfileiraram para entrar em quadra, e Yamaguchi não precisava levar a placa no segundo dia, mas estava feliz por ser aquele que puxa seus colegas de time sob o olhar atento e orgulhoso de Tsukishima.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na noite depois do segundo dia de jogos, estavam todos excepcionalmente cansados, mas era aquele cansaço que não deixa que o corpo descanse, e mesmo que Yamaguchi já estivesse mais relaxado depois de um banho, ele se virou na cama ininterruptamente.

Tsukishima ficou enviando olhares de lado para ele até que quando Tadashi notou o loiro já desligara a luz e já tinha se virado para o lado oposto em sua cama, Yamaguchi suspirou porque não teria a chance de conversar com Tsukishima, ainda tinha tantas coisas para pensar que, não só seu corpo, mas acima de tudo, seu cérebro corria velozmente passando por lances do jogo que ele fez, acertou e errou.

Talvez estivesse andando demais com Kageyama.

— Por favor, pare.

A voz entediada de Tsukishima ecoou no quarto, e Yamaguchi congelou debaixo das cobertas.

— Desculpa, Tsukki.

Ele murmurou com uma risadinha, se virou e apertou as cobertas rente ao seu corpo, tentando relaxar, mas se virou novamente encarando o teto no escuro.

Até que um farfalhar de tecidos foi ouvido e quando Yamaguchi olhou para o lado a figura de Tsukki se materializou na beirada de sua cama.

— Chegue pra lá. — Ele disse simplesmente.

— Tsukki?

— Vamos, Yamaguchi. Tá frio aqui.

Yamaguchi sentiu o rosto corar quando se arrastou para o canto e logo em seguida toda a lateral do corpo de Tsukishima se chocou com o corpo dele, pressionado.

— Tsukki... — Yamaguchi virou o rosto encarando o brilho dos olhos do amigo. — Por quê...?

— Por favor, durma.

Yamaguchi não tinha certeza dos motivos para Tsukishima ir parar na sua cama, e não queria se deixar levar a acreditar em coisas que seu coração sussurrava para ele, mas estava feliz que Tsukishima viera para sua cama acordado, amanhã Yamaguchi não precisaria fingir que isso não aconteceu.

Ou que não sabia.

— Posso abraçar você? — Yamaguchi sussurrou.

Tsukishima estalou a língua.

— Vá em frente, se isso fizer com que você durma.

Mas, ao invés de se encolher nos braços de Tsukishima, o que Yamaguchi fez foi aprisioná-lo em seu peito, o loiro ouvia seu coração acelerado, e a mão de Tsukishima deslizou através de seu peito e se encaixou exatamente no mesmo local da noite anterior.

Um instante se passou e Tsukishima se moveu levemente, a perna escorregando entre as de Yamaguchi, o moreno afastou suas coxas para receber o toque frio dos pés do outro.

— Tsukki...?

Era tão natural, como se o corpo deles tivesse treinado esse movimento de junção, era como se eles simplesmente se encaixassem como duas peças que se pertenciam.

— Hum...?

O loiro respondeu com a voz suave que reverberou ente a pele de Yamaguchi, ele apertou mais o moreno rente a si, parecia um polvo o prendendo, e Yamaguchi estava se perguntando porque Tsukki achava que isso faria com que Yamaguchi dormisse mais rápido.

— Nada. — Yamaguchi disse baixinho, seu nariz recaindo nos cabelos cheirosos de Tsukishima. — Boa Noite, Tsukki.

Ele rodeou a mão pela cintura de Tsukki e estavam tão colados... Yamaguchi já sentia o sono o abordando aos poucos, o aroma de Tsukki preenchendo seus sentidos, quando finalmente adormeceu.

Horas depois Yamaguchi abriu os olhos, um peso em seu peito, mas principalmente algo latejando em sua virilha, seu corpo parecia aquecido demais, mas não chegava a suar, ele abriu os olhos e notou que ainda estava escuro, não perto de amanhecer como na noite anterior, e dessa vez não se surpreendeu ao ver Tsukki colado a si.

O que o surpreendia era que havia uma ereção reinando dentro de seus shorts, e isso estava preso debaixo da perna de Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi tentou mover-se, mas o aperto em torno dele se fechou ainda mais, ele apertou os olhos tentando se acalmar, mas seria impossível quando sentiu uma dureza que se esfregava nele sutilmente, quase imóvel.

Ele respirou fundo, os minutos passaram e seu corpo confortavelmente se acostumou a excitação, um latejar agradável ecoava dentro de seu short.

Era um estranho sentimento de contentamento e aconchego que Tadashi experimentava quando Tsukki esfregou seus cabelos e deitou os lábios em seu peito, e isso fez o coração de Yamaguchi aquecer e bombear lentamente.

Tadashi não podia parar de pensar que seu peito estava tão cheio quanto seu pênis, ele não sentia urgência de seus hormônios adolescentes, na verdade, estranhamente experimentava uma paz e calmaria que não parecia combinar com as suaves contrações que sentia na virilha.

Ele apertou Tsukishima contra si e acabou adormecendo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Na noite da véspera do último dia de jogos, os terceiranistas tomaram banho e imediatamente foram para a resenha com o restante do time e equipe técnica, porém o Capitão e o Vice ainda precisavam comparecer a uma reunião com o Técnico Ukai.

Yamaguchi se despediu de Kageyama na porta do quarto dele, onde Hinata o esperava em silêncio para surpresa dos dois, mas surpresa mesmo foi o que Tadashi encontrou quando abriu a porta do seu próprio quarto:

Tsukishima estava acampado em sua cama, encolhido entre seus cobertores, seus olhos fixos no teto voltaram-se para Yamaguchi na mesma hora que o moreno apontou na entrada.

— Tsukki... — Yamaguchi se aproximou parando na frente da própria cama. — Algum problema com a sua cama?

— Não. — O loiro respondeu com tanta suavidade que Yamaguchi sentiu seu coração acelerar.

— Então...— Yamaguchi deu um passo para o lado indicando que se acomodaria na cama sobressalente. — Temos duas camas, por que... porque você continua vindo para a minha?

Assim que a pergunta deixou seus lábios Yamaguchi queria tomá-la de volta, ele não queria ter feito esta pergunta hoje de todos os dias, mas sua boca foi mais rápida em expressar seus sentimentos e quando notou o rosto neutro de Tsukki, se arrependeu, ele se virou no espaço entre as duas camas, pronto para se afastar.

— Eu... — Kei falou esticando a mão e apanhando o pulso de Yamaguchi. — Não... eu sei... eu...

Tadashi o observou, Tsukishima lutava com as palavras, mas o sentimento estava gravado em seu rosto no momento que ergueu a face corada para Yamaguchi e o encarou sob a luz do quarto.

— Tudo bem. — Yamaguchi sentou e tirou os calçados. — Eu gosto.

Tsukishima largou seu pulso e suas mãos estavam cruzadas sob o colo, Yamaguchi as apanhou entre as suas próprias.

— Eu sempre acordo na sua cama. — Tsukishima confessou e a voz dele era tão pequena que inconscientemente Yamaguchi levou os dedos ao queixo dele e o ergueu na intenção de ouvi-lo melhor. — Por isso, quando estamos em futons nos acampamentos, eu prefiro ficar entre você e uma parede, porque fatalmente vou acordar em cima de você.

Ele empurrou os óculos para cima e apertou os olhos com a outra mão, Yamaguchi sentiu a garganta apertar com a revelação.

— T-Tudo bem, Tsukki... — Yamaguchi murmurou, ele puxou as mãos de Tsukishima nas suas o encarando. — E-Eu não me importo...eu meio... meio que gosto...

Os olhos de Tsukishima brilharam e todo o constrangimento desapareceram dele quando ele sorriu de lado.

— Você na verdade gosta disso, Yamaguchi. — Ele acusou com audácia. — Você me aperta e me prende e eu mal consigo fugir de você.

— O quê? — Yamaguchi questionou escandalizado, sua mão caiu do queixo de Tsukishima e agora estava espalmada em sua boca em choque.

— Sim, no primeiro ano tive que comprar muitos picolés para o Noya-senpai, porque ele me viu enroscado em você e antes que ele saísse por aí espalhando coisas embaraçosas, fizemos um acordo.

— Por isso ele continuava comendo picolé naquele frio!

— Você é o culpado, Yamaguchi!

Eles riram, e o clima do quarto ficou mais ameno.

— É complicado ficar no futon, eu entendo. — Yamaguchi murmurou. De repente a conversa ficou muito íntima. —Mas, agora a sua cama é muito boa, Tsukki...

— Quando você está comigo, é como se só existisse uma cama, a sua.

Yamaguchi suspirou.

— Tsukki... já que estamos sendo sinceros... — Yamaguchi ergueu os olhos verdes e imediatamente focou na boca vermelha de Tsukishima. — E-Eu... eu acho um pouco... sabe...

Ele passou a língua nos lábios ressecados pelo nervosismo, havia tantas coisas que ele queria dizer, nenhuma delas agora...

— Um pouco...— Tsukishima varria suas reações — como...?

Yamaguchi ergueu a mão e esfregou o polegar na mandíbula lisa dele, Tsukki era tão diligente que fizera a barba mesmo durante a viagem.

— Meu corpo... meio que age sozinho... — Yamaguchi aproximou o rosto dele. — Você sabe...?

— Eu... sim... acho que sei.

As duas mãos de Tsukishima rodearam a nuca de Yamaguchi, fizeram uma rede com seus dedos, e com um impulso leve eles mergulharam nos lábios um do outro.

A sensação era incrível, o calor que explodiu no peito de Yamaguchi ainda melhor, a língua dele escorregou na superfície aveludada dos lábios do loiro provando o gosto de um protetor labial que Tsukishima usava sempre no inverno, seus olhos abriram de leve para conferir a reação do outro, e então Yamaguchi se empurrou dentro da boca de Tsukki.

Era tão... tão bom... tanto que quando Tadashi percebeu estava no colo de Kei, o beijando como se precisasse disso para continuar existindo, não entendendo como pudera viver sem essa boca e esse gosto, sem esse calor, sem a mão de Tsukki em sua nuca.

Os dedos de Tsukishima subiram de sua nuca e estavam em seus cabelos, apertando-os carinhosamente, puxando-os com gentileza, Tsukishima se afastou de leve e murmurou e rapidamente Yamaguchi queria mais, porém...

— Tsukki... — Ele plantou uma mão no peito do loiro abandonando sua boca. — Precisamos dormir... podemos continuar essa... conversa... em outro dia?

Tsukishima o puxou para a cama, sorrindo em deboche.

— Conversa, heh?

Os dedos de Yamaguchi escorregaram nos fios dourados de Tsukishima, eles sorriam um para o outro, tanto que suas maçãs do rosto já estavam prestes a doer.

— Cala a boca, Tsukki... — Yamaguchi riu, tentando desesperadamente tirar a jaqueta do time e colocá-la em segurança no cabideiro ao lado da cama, e a blusa de lã, tudo isso sem sair do lado de Tsukishima. — Nós temos um Nacional para jogar, sabia?!

— Eh...

O loiro esticou um beicinho decepcionado.

— Nós vamos ter essa conversa depois. — Yamaguchi prometeu. — Mas Tsukki... eu não quero dormir vestindo as calças, minhas pernas ficam muito suadas... posso dormir sem elas...?

Era a vez de Yamaguchi ostentar um olhar debochado e Tsukishima apenas o encarou com olhos vazios.

— Você quer abusar do meu corpo, é, Yamaguchi?! — Ele falou com um biquinho atirando os olhos para o lado. — Todas as vezes que acordo, você está se esfregando em mim...

— Hey! Isso... Isso é injusto!!!

Yamaguchi protestou, mas Tsukishima o abraçou e o puxou para o seu lado na cama, seus olhos brilhantes encapuzados quando sua voz suave voltou a falar.

— Você é injusto... todos esses anos se segurando... quando ia me dizer...?

E lá estava, mesmo que eles não dissessem, era tão óbvio...

— E você? — Yamaguchi sussurrou devolvendo o mesmo olhar, tentando passar tudo o que sentia, tudo o que não podia dizer agora.

— Provavelmente teria deixado você tomar a iniciativa, mas eu estava muito agitado hoje então, vir para sua cama me acalmou.

— Então foi assim, hein...

Yamaguchi murmurou pensativo, deitando ele sentiu o pé gelado de Tsukishima resvalando entre as pernas dele, a mão do loiro estava no elástico da calça de abrigo.

— Tire a calça, preciso do calor das suas pernas para esquentar meus pés, vamos lá, Yamaguchi, eu vou congelar.

Respirando fundo Yamaguchi começou a empurrar as calças, ficando só de cueca boxer, e Tsukishima imediatamente emaranhou-se nele.

— Sabe, eu sempre quis ficar agarrado a você. — Yamaguchi falou na escuridão. — Mas a sensação de ser aquele que zela pelo seu bem-estar é tão boa...

O silêncio permaneceu por um longo momento e Tadashi achou que Tsukki havia adormecido.

— No verão você costuma me abraçar quando vou para sua cama — Tsukki declarou o encarando por baixo dos cílios caramelo. —, foi fácil enrolar Noya-senpai para que não falasse a ninguém, porque ele estava interessado em não expor sua “fraqueza”.

Sem poder rebater isso, Yamaguchi o beijou novamente, sua mão facilmente deslizando pelos cachos que os cabelos longos de Tsukki criaram, a língua se arrastando contra a do outro.

Eles se provaram e era como se tudo o que precisasse ser dito em uma conversa verbal já estivesse entre eles, alto e claro, porque algumas coisas não precisam ser ditas, apenas sentidas.

Tsukishima foi quem se afastou do beijo, ele ainda plantou os lábios na fronte de Yamaguchi e em seguida, em seguida reuniu as testas deles.

— Amanhã daremos o nosso melhor em quadra, Capitão.

E assim, levados pela exaustão do dia e pelas emoções recém experimentadas, eles adormeceram, prontos para acordar em um futuro onde pertenceriam apenas um ao outro.

Um futuro não tão distante, onde jamais dormiriam em camas separadas.


	7. Estação dos Corvos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima e Yamaguchi vivem sua calma e pacífica vida... como corvos de uma cidade no interior, até que Tsukishima recebe um convite.
> 
> [TsukkiYama Week] Temas Escolhidos:
> 
> → Dia 7 ~> FREE DAY ✅
> 
> Eles são corvos, e NÃO ENTENDO COMO NÃO EXISTEM MAIS FICS ASSIM!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## As Primaveras

Yamaguchi encarou o sol nascendo por trás da montanha, ele estava muito bem acomodado em um ninho de galhos e cipós secos dentro de um oco de uma árvore centenária que ficava no limite entre a cidade e a floresta, ainda sonolento piscou lentamente para a claridade que entrava pela abertura na madeira.

Ele ergueu sua cabeça e viu seu companheiro entrando, trazia alguma coisa verde no bico e largou ao lado de Yamaguchi sem se abalar quando recebeu o olhar dele.

Yamaguchi amava observar Tsukishima, suas penas negras tinham um brilho dourado quando postas sob a luz do sol nascente, porque Tsukishima era o corvo mais lindo que o outro jamais vira.

— Vamos, Yamaguchi, coma. — Falou diretamente — O dia começou, e já estou cansado.

— Obrigado, Tsukki. — Yamaguchi respondeu, havia um olhar adorável quando Tsukki empurrou para Yamaguchi folhagens frescas, úmidas do orvalho e até mesmo filetes de uma comida humana que Tsukishima deve ter ido longe demais para conseguir. — Oh, as minhas favoritas!

Yamaguchi respondeu excitado cravando o bico sem um segundo pensamento nas tiras amarelo pálidas, estavam macias e flexíveis às suas bicadas, e Tsukishima virou o rosto fazendo um som cativante, constrangido e sem poder encarar seu companheiro.

A verdade era que Tsukishima amava fazer essas pequenas surpresas para seu companheiro, apenas para ouvi-lo piando feliz.

Yamaguchi comeu gorjeando sobre o quanto Tsukishima era incrível apanhando aquela comida que só existia em um determinado lugar da cidade, que não era exatamente perto dali, o outro se limitou a fazer sons que deveriam ser de indiferença, mas era na verdade de puro embaraço.

Tsukishima se afastou, provavelmente em sua busca já havia comido as frutinhas que gostava, ele se encaminhou até a abertura na árvore e Yamaguchi o seguiu logo após engolir a última folha de grama fresca.

Eles trocaram um olhar e então Yamaguchi acenou, já alimentado e satisfeito, ele ansiava por um passeio e quando se enfileiraram, viram o bando dando um rasante perto da árvore deles.

A primavera chegara recentemente, e era uma das estações favoritas dos pássaros, havia muito mais diversão e alimentos, o bando que eles pertenciam se organizava para fazer grandes expedições na cidade, em busca de comida e diversão. E mesmo que Tsukishima não se importasse tanto com nenhuma dessas coisas, ele gostava de cantar.

Era estranho um corvo produzir um som tão belo, Tsukishima gostava de cantar, mas nunca se esforçava de verdade, Yamaguchi tentava acompanhá-lo e de tanto fazer isso já estava realmente ficando bom, a sua própria maneira.

O canto de Tsukishima, no entanto, era deslumbrante, era um som que fazia as penas de Yamaguchi arrepiarem, e quando Tsukishima apertava os olhos e abria seu bico, Yamaguchi estremecia.

Sua voz não era tão rouca como a de Yamaguchi ou os outros corvos, mas era um som pipilante que fazia Yamaguchi relaxar, todos os outros membros do bando pensavam assim também, e alguns até incentivavam Tsukishima a praticar, mesmo com outros animais.

Yamaguchi ainda era um corvo muito jovem quando conheceu Tsukishima, ele estava lutando na lixeira, contra ratos por um pedaço de pão velho, e Tsukishima chegou fazendo um som que petrificou a todos.

Era o som mais esplêndido que Yamaguchi jamais ouvira, porque o salvou, e também o encantou.

Tsukishima não ficou amigo dele naquele dia, na verdade eles se encontraram outra vez dias depois quando Yamaguchi se aproximou ouvindo os pássaros de um parque, ele ficou à espreita vigiando entre os galhos os bem-te-vis e os rouxinóis, até que ouviu aquele canto que fez com que seu coração se enchesse de alegria e calor.

Então seus olhos escuros voltaram-se na direção do som, e lá estava aquele pássaro jovem, suas penas negras reluziam com faíscas douradas sob a luz do sol, e seu corpo era tão longo e elegante quanto o de uma garça, Yamaguchi só descobriu que aquele era um corvo como ele quando se aproximou sedento para ouvir mais daquela melodia.

Eles ficaram amigos instantaneamente, e Tsukishima não parecia em nada um corvo, mas ele era um lindo corvo, o mais lindo, e ele também veio a se tornar a melhor companhia que Yamaguchi poderia ter nessa vida!

No início eles viviam cada um em um canto, Yamaguchi na cidade, em cima de algum prédio onde pudesse ficar longe dos predadores porque ele ainda era um corvo fraco, e Tsukishima na floresta, morando na abertura de uma pedra fria.

Eles passaram um tempo assim, se encontrando em um lugar comum, Yamaguchi aprendeu muitas coisas sobre Tsukishima, como por exemplo: Que ele preferia as frutas vermelhas; que sentia muito frio; que ele era um madrugador; que ele não gostava muito de fazer amigos... embora Yamaguchi mesmo era exceção à regra e tenha o incentivado a isso de qualquer forma.

Em algum momento ainda filhotes foram arrebanhados por um bando e Yamaguchi estava feliz por ter mais amigos para brincar e acompanhar na busca diária por comida, Tsukishima ainda reclamava do barulho que eles faziam, já que nem todos eram tão sonoramente talentosos como Tsukki...

Mas pertencer a um bando era agradável, eles se uniram muitas vezes para espantar animais maiores e mais ágeis, acabaram formando uma zona de atuação que ia além da cidade, e já se espalhava conforme sua fama aumentava.

Como Tsukishima sentia muito frio, e Yamaguchi já não gostava tanto de sua casa no alto de um prédio longe de tudo, eles entraram em um acordo para procurar uma casa para compartilharem, e foi Yamaguchi quem encontrou essa árvore que ficava entre a floresta e a cidade.

Eles passaram a dormir aninhados em uma caminha de galhos secos e cipós-cabeludo que reuniram, havia um estoque de frutinhas frescas para que nos dias muito frios ou de chuva não precisassem sair, e Yamaguchi amava esses dias, quando ficava largado ouvindo o canto de Tsukki.

Quando passaram a morar juntos, Yamaguchi começou a descobrir mais e mais coisas sobre Tsukishima, ele aprendeu que a luz da lua dava um brilho etéreo às penas escuras de seu companheiro quando ele cantava ao luar, fazendo-o parecer como um pássaro encantado.

E Yamaguchi descobriu também que Tsukishima fingia não gostar de cantar, talvez para não chamar a atenção, ou talvez porque preferia a quietude, mas ele não podia enganar Yamaguchi depois de tanto tempo juntos...

Tsukishima gostava da lua, gostava de cantar para ela à noite quando o escuro o camuflava e os predadores não poderiam vê-lo, e ele gostava de voar enquanto tomava fôlego e cantava...

E seu canto era tão poderoso, capaz de chamar a atenção de outros animais, porque é claro que não era só Yamaguchi que o ouvia e o admirava...

Essa descoberta aconteceu em uma noite quando eles estavam em um parque, havia corujas e alguns gatos, alguns membros turbulentos de seu próprio bando também estavam ali quando Yamaguchi assistiu Tsukishima começar timidamente a cantar, e banhado pela luz prateada aos poucos o corvo soltou seu canto, causando uma grande comoção nos outros.

Rapidamente Tsukishima ficou famoso na floresta e na cidade.

O tempo passou e de repente eles eram corvos adultos, seu bando mudou e haviam novos corvos voando com eles, que agora eram os responsáveis, uma vez que os corvos que os receberam agora descansavam da algazarra feita pelos mais novos.

Certa manhã enquanto comiam algumas larvas capturadas por Yamaguchi, ele notou que Tsukishima lançava olhares incertos para ele, e Yamaguchi sabia o que isso significava.

Alguns dias atrás eles estavam passeando na mata, em um ponto onde geralmente não iam, e Yamaguchi riu e se divertiu em ver Tsukki dando grandes rasantes em um lago, cantando e apanhando pequenas pétalas de flores que caíam ali trazidas pelo vento. Acomodado na folha de um lótus branco, Yamaguchi pensava que Tsukki não parecia em nada um corvo desengonçado como ele.

Com o tempo e a maturidade completa, Tsukki ficara ainda mais elegante e comprido, com gestos suaves e certeiros, e também voava mais alto que a maioria dos corvos que Yamaguchi já conheceu, ele parecia mais uma garça negra do que um corvo.

Nem todos percebiam isso, claro, porque Tsukishima costumava ser silencioso na maior parte do tempo.

Mas não naquela noite.

Quando Tsukishima desceu dando um rasante na água, sua voz ecoou pela mata, e ele percebeu surpreso que havia ali sapos em um bem organizado coral, eles ressoaram e coaxaram conforme a melodia que Tsukishima fizera.

Tsukishima voltou para o céu se afastando dos anfíbios, surpreso Yamaguchi voou do lótus onde estava e pousou próximo aos sapos que o encararam de volta.

— Por favor, não nos coma. — Um sapo maior falou. — Nós conhecemos o talento de seu amigo, e gostaríamos que ele cantasse conosco.

Yamaguchi franziu o cenho tanto quanto podia sendo ele um corvo enquanto Tsukishima pousou ao lado dele.

— O que isso significa? — Tsukki perguntou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, alto como era deveria ter intimidado os sapos, que eram presas fáceis ali. — Eu não preciso de ninguém para cantar.

— Não. — O sapo maior coaxou. — Nós precisamos de você, do seu canto.

E todos os olhos saltados estavam presos nos dois corvos, seus papos enchiam de ar, mas eles não coaxavam era um silêncio absoluto, em expectativa.

Tsukishima olhou para Yamaguchi, e o outro encolheu as asas.

— Eu acho ótimo! — Ele respondeu excitado como se Tsukishima tivesse acabado de colocar mais daquela comida que ele amava bem aos seus pés. — Vai ser divertido agora que mais corvos estão chegando no nosso bando, e não precisamos nos mudar.

Tsukishima encarou o espelho d’água, a lua brilhava refletida no lago.

— Sim, está ficando cada vez mais barulhento no bando, mas nossa casa é boa.

— Mas essa vai ser a nossa própria aventura.

Tsukishima o observou, avaliando, e eles se encararam, Yamaguchi voltou os olhos escuros para os sapos, mas foi Tsukki quem falou.

— Que tal agora? — Tsukishima abriu as asas negras lançando uma grande sombra nos olhos brilhantes e saltados dos sapos. — Ou vão se intimidar?

Imediatamente os anfíbios começaram a produzir sons, alguns tinham folhas, pedras e galhos que sacudiam e floreavam como instrumentos, felizes coaxavam, suas vozes graves formando um plano de fundo misterioso quando o canto de Tsukishima reverberou pela floresta.

Yamaguchi se acomodou em um galho onde podia assistir todo o arranjo enquanto balançava suas asas em apreciação, Tsukishima não tirava os olhos brilhantes de seu companheiro enquanto cantava.

Era o começo de uma nova estação, era a estação dos corvos, _desses_ corvos especificamente, e eles estavam animados para esse novo período de suas vidas, voando por conta própria.


End file.
